<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Is Just A Feeling by triumphmusic1980</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184012">Death Is Just A Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980'>triumphmusic1980</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Call Me Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avantasia, Avantasia Protag AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's past finally catches up to him and ends up dragging him and his friends into a danger they never expected to face. Will they all get out alive? Or will something horrid happen that changes their world forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Call Me Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Post Angst prompts: Ghost and Panic)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>One year later…</em>
</p>
<p>Aaron stood by his desk as a loud thunderstorm raged outside, the rain pounding away at his window. It was a bad one tonight. The others were all asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to go quite yet. Thunderstorms unnerved him.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh and lifted his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. He was tired, but he just…couldn’t sleep. He had a bad feeling he couldn’t shake, like something was wrong that he couldn’t see. Something out of sight. Out of his perception.</p>
<p>A bright flash of lightning lit up his room. He saw strange shadows on the walls in the brief flash. Strange illusions. That is all they were. Illusions and nothing more. The light faded and he was cast into darkness once again as the wind howled outside amid the tempest. There was almost no break between the thunder and lighting. The storm was right on top of them.</p>
<p>Taking in a shaky breath, he turned away from the window as nervous thoughts entered his tired mind. It had been months since any of his past visions returned, and he was on edge still. He never did find out what those ghosts wanted with him. He just…couldn’t say.</p>
<p>In his world, he saw ghosts quite often once he started looking. He never knew he had the ability until the cultists brought it to light in his eyes. Back then, he just saw illusions. They never touched him, though they did scare him. Although that didn’t stop him. He willingly did research into the strange world beyond life and death, but he stopped when he realized what the cultists had in mind. Total mental control via time and perception manipulation.</p>
<p>And they wanted Aaron to help them.</p>
<p>He had accepted at first. How could he not? They praised his expertise and knowledge, they respected him, needed him. Aaron paused as he eyed his door.</p>
<p>They didn’t care about him, though.</p>
<p>He knew this. They were just using him to reach their goal. They would have cast him aside the moment he gave them what they wanted. So, he refused.</p>
<p>That was when he had gotten cast into this…modern world. He was shaken at first as he realized the cultists in his world were still at large, but eventually he concluded he thwarted them bad enough that they could never succeed in their demented dreams.</p>
<p>That’s what he kept telling himself.</p>
<p>Once he arrived in this world, all supernatural visions ceased. He never saw any specters or guises or had the eyes of the otherworld upon his soul.</p>
<p>Until a year ago.</p>
<p>A year ago, a spirit from his past returned. A year ago, it tried twice to take him somewhere that he…probably couldn’t return from. Both times his friends stopped it from succeeding. But he still had feared the ghost would return. They never banished it for good, or at least, he thought they didn’t. Gabriel swore he did with Scarecrow’s help, but Aaron wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>He just wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>Aaron jumped as a particularly loud clash of thunder shook the house, causing the glass in his room to shake. The storm wasn’t letting up. He wasn’t going to sleep any time soon.</p>
<p>Releasing his breath, he turned and headed for his door. He peered down the dark hall. All his friend’s doors were closed. Everyone was still asleep. With a small smile he quietly snuck out his door and down the stairs.</p>
<p>He hoped the others slept better than he did in such a storm. Elderane was visiting again, and he would hate for him to have such a restless night as this disrupt his trip. He had Gabriel, though, so Aaron knew he’d be fine.</p>
<p>Aaron reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, the rapid flashes of lightning illuminating the dark floor before him. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well get work done. He’d need energy, though. He reached the coffee machine and started making a cup, hoping it would get him through the night as it had so many times before.</p>
<p>The thunder crashed outside as he waited by the machine. He eyed the dark house around him. How surreal it looked in such an eerie atmosphere. Their house was usually bright, but here the flashes of lightning continued to cast their strange shadows on the walls in brief moments of surreal illumination. With how fast the lightning struck, the shadows seemed to crawl along the walls in his peripherals, though that could also be his exhaustion. He couldn’t tell.</p>
<p>His attention was taken back by the sound of his coffee finishing. He got it into a mug and began making his way back upstairs, hoping to salvage the time given to him tonight while he lay awake in his restless thoughts.</p>
<p>A metallic clang from behind him caused his blood to freeze as he stopped walking.</p>
<p>His breathing quickening, he slowly turned and saw a dim flickering light coming from by the TV. He leaned over and nearly dropped the mug in his hands when he saw his old lantern there, lit and flared to life as it lay on its side on the floor. It was in once piece. It wasn’t broken.</p>
<p>Aaron looked around the room fearfully as the storm raged outside. He didn’t see anything but the shadows on the walls. He had a few moments.</p>
<p>His heartrate quickening as panic flooded his mind, he sped over to the floor by the TV and grabbed the lantern, holding it up with a shaking hand. The dim and eerie orange glow illuminated his face and reflected off his glasses as he looked around in panic. He had to get to the others.</p>
<p>He turned to run, but a cold grip on his arm caused him to jump and let out a cry of terror. He dropped both the mug and lantern as he felt the icy daggers pierce his skin and reach his soul. He turned and his fear skyrocketed when he saw the dead eyes of the ghost from before, its expression blank as it held his wrist tightly.</p>
<p>Aaron couldn’t breathe as he met its hallowed gaze. He tried to pull away in fear, but the spirit just held him tighter, causing him to let out a cry of pain as the ice traveled up his arm towards his mind. He felt tears escape his eyes as he tried to pull away but couldn’t; the cold overtaking his senses.</p>
<p>The spirit didn’t react aside from pulling harder on Aaron’s soul. Aaron let out a soundless scream as he felt a horrid frigid tugging sensation on his very being, ripping him away from himself. He didn’t hear the rapid footsteps approach behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make Haste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The others meet an old enemy, but this time...fate has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarecrow shot up in bed, his heart racing. He had heard a loud striking noise that dragged him forcibly back to reality, but he saw nothing out of place in his dim room. He looked around and realized it was just the storm outside as thunder crashed away and shook the house.</p>
<p>It was just a storm.</p>
<p>Odd. He thought it sounded like a…scream. Shrugging, he pushed the thought away as a product of the storm’s strange behavior outside and nothing more. Annoyed he was pulled from his sleep, he leaned back down and pulled his blanket up, hoping the pounding rain outside wouldn’t prevent him from sleeping further.</p>
<p>He nearly went back under when he heard his door creak open. He looked over with tired vision and saw Enty there, fear on his face.</p>
<p>“Enty, wha…” Scarecrow muttered as he rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t sleep…I think I had a nightmare, I heard screaming…” He muttered, leaning against the doorway. Scarecrow felt a pang of fear jab his heart as he sat up straight.</p>
<p>“I…I heard screaming too…” He muttered as he looked around. He eyed Enty. Usually the screaming in the night was Enty, but…if it wasn’t him…</p>
<p>“Guys, come on, it’s already loud outside, do you always have to add on to the noise…?” Gabriel said tiredly as he slid into view. Scarecrow and Enty shared a look of distraught. “You’re all lucky Elderane is a heavy sleeper…” he muttered as he leaned against the other doorway. He noticed the other’s fearful looks. “What?”</p>
<p>“W-we heard screaming, and…if it wasn’t you or Enty…” Scarecrow said as he stood, throwing a jacket and pants on in the process. The other’s looked to the hall. Aaron’s door was open.</p>
<p>Gabriel was closest, so he reached the door and peered inside. His blood froze as he looked.</p>
<p>“H-he’s not in there…” Gabriel muttered, turning back around to the others. Another scream caused all their hearts to stop.</p>
<p>It came from downstairs.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Scarecrow yelled, bolting out the door with Enty and Gabriel in tow. He practically flew down the stairs and quickly turned the corner, his heart pounding out of his chest as he took in the sight.</p>
<p>Aaron was standing before the TV, wavering on shaky legs as he swiped blindly in front of him. Scarecrow knew what he was swiping at.</p>
<p>“It-it’s back!” Enty yelled, running to his friend who was illuminated by the odd lanternlight. The moment Enty and his flames entered the area, the ghost flickered into view before them, it’s grip tight on Aaron’s wrist. Or above it. Scarecrow felt nausea was over him when he saw what looked like a ghostly version of his friend’s arm in the sprit’s grasp, hovering outside his body. Almost his whole arm was separated, and more was going with it.</p>
<p>It was taking him.</p>
<p>“N-no!” Gabriel yelled, running past a stunned Scarecrow. Gabriel grabbed onto Aaron and tried to pull him back, Enty helping. Scarecrow was frozen. Aaron wasn’t even making noise anymore, but his face was wracked in agony. He saw tears streaming down Aaron’s cheek as he tried to pull away. Scarecrow saw that Enty’s and Gabriel’s efforts were doing no good.</p>
<p>He saw more of Aaron be separated as the ghost backed away. They didn’t have much time. Scarecrow was out of hairspray and Aaron had hidden his blowtorch. He didn’t have fire at the ready.</p>
<p>Scarecrow ran over and got beside his friends, grabbing Aaron as tight as he could and pulling with the others. They had to get him out of the ghost’s grip. Scarecrow shuddered when he held his friend. Aaron was freezing to the touch and shaking in his grasp. They were running out of time.</p>
<p>“Let him <em>go!”</em> Enty screamed as he clung tighter to Aaron, but he wasn’t budging. Scarecrow’s heart stopped dead when he saw even more of Aaron get separated, his ghostly form screaming in silent agony.</p>
<p>They were out of time.</p>
<p>Scarecrow let out an angry yell and pulled once more with the others with all he had, but as they did so, a loud clash of thunder shook the house, and they heard an odd popping sound. The lights around them flared to life for a moment in confusing brightness, causing the trio to shield their eyes.</p>
<p>For a brief second, the darkness returned, but it was only for a moment before Scarecrow heard electricity around him and saw some static form around their TV. Before he could react, a blinding white light engulfed him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut as a horrid ringing filled his mind. He didn’t dare let go of Aaron.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Elderane let out a groan as he rubbed his eyes. He heard yelling. He looked to the window and saw a raging storm outside in pitch blackness between the shots of fierce lightning. It was still the dead of night. Why the hell were the others yelling this late.</p>
<p>He turned over and saw he was alone, as Gabriel wasn’t beside him. Odd. Taking in a tired breath, he sat up and got out of bed, annoyed that he had to defuse a situation this early. He could hear the yelling from downstairs, so he went to investigate.</p>
<p>As soon as he turned the corner, he immedetly felt himself snap fully awake. He saw Scarecrow, Enty, and Gabriel all clinging to a terrified Aaron as some…spirit held his wrist. He felt his eyes widen when he saw a ghostly version of Aaron separate from his body as the ghost pulled him away in his grasp.</p>
<p>Before he could even blink again, a loud crash of thunder shook the house and a popping sound echoed around them. He shielded his eyes as the lights in the house flared to life then quickly dimmed, though the moment he opened his eyes again, he felt his heart stop when he saw odd electricity appear around the TV. Before he could yell a warning, reality seemed to bend around his friends as a bright light engulfed them, causing a strong force to push him back.</p>
<p>Elderane fell to the floor with a hard thud as the light vanished. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran forward but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the spot his friends had been in before.</p>
<p>There was no one there.</p>
<p>He was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Force the Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron is forced to take part in a project he had long feared. Meanwhile, the others awaken in a strange new world with their friend missing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron’s mind was a ringing mess of agony and terror. He had felt the ground vanish beneath him among the icy pain he was enduring, and then just like that, the pain vanished. He felt cold stone ground beneath him. He slowly pulled his hands to his face to cover his eyes as his mind wouldn’t stop reeling from the overwhelming sensations from a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>Before he could even begin to pull himself together, he felt strong hands grab his arms and yank him up. He tried to open his eyes, but a searing headache pounded away behind his skull, causing him to let out a groan of pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while, Blackwell. I didn’t expect for you to come back after what you did.” A sly voice spoke. Aaron knew the voice. He…he knew the voice. “I will say, it is odd you did just…appear here. But you know me. I do not question fate when she gives her gifts willingly.”</p>
<p>Aaron wanted to look at the man speaking. He wanted to break away from who was holding him. He couldn’t. He felt tired. His mind was tired. He still felt traces of the agonizing frozen pain on his soul. He was shivering in his captor’s grasp. He just let his head loll forward as he tried to block the sounds of the world away. He heard a laugh.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you came back, but I thank you. Once you are back with us, you will complete the job you promised to help us finish before you betrayed us.”</p>
<p>He wanted to protest. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He felt his captors begin carrying him away from where they stood. He didn’t want to go with them. He tried to come back to reality, but his mind was a swimming mess. He felt himself tire as a drowning darkness engulfed his mind.</p>
<p>“Leave the others there, we don’t need them.” The voice said as Aaron’s world faded away. “We have all we need, now.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Elderane gripped his hair as he stared at the spot his friends vanished. What had happened? What could possibly have happened?</p>
<p>An invention of Aaron’s gone wrong? Or something else…</p>
<p>He saw the ghost. He knew a bit of Aaron’s past and knew he had issues with ghosts before, but…could the spirit cause all his friends to vanish?</p>
<p>Elderane didn’t know. He just ran his hand over the smooth black TV screen where the static he had seen was. The power was out in the house, and he knew it had been struck by lightning. Could that have done something? He didn’t know.</p>
<p>Elderane felt tears escape his eyes as he stood alone in the darkness.</p>
<p>He just didn’t know.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Scarecrow let out a pained groan as he threw his hand to his face. He heard a drilling ringing in his ears that he was trying to shake. He pushed himself up and hid his face in his hands as he breathed a moment, letting the deafening sound fade. Once it was gone, he opened his eyes and blinked, though once he did…he wished he hadn’t.</p>
<p>He was sitting on an old cobblestone road surrounded by woods. It was night and a full moon was shining, brightly illuminating the eerie scene. The woods were dark and twisted, with dead trees reaching upwards like clawed hands silhouetted against the eerie twilight sky.</p>
<p>Where the fuck was he.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked around, though his anxiety spiked when he saw the unconscious bodies of Enty and Gabriel beside him.</p>
<p>“G-guys!” He muttered in terror as he slid over beside them. He shook each of them and let out a shaky sigh of relief when they both stirred. “Jesus Christ…” He whispered quietly as he hid his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“W-what…” Gabriel muttered as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Now Gabriel, we-”</p>
<p>“W-what is this!” Gabriel cried as he slid back, his eyes wide in terror as he looked around. This place looked scary.</p>
<p>“Are we dreaming?” Enty said as he too sat up and eyed the area. Scarecrow did the same.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know…” He said as he pulled himself to his feet. The road they stood on was old. The street was dead.</p>
<p>“W-wait guys…where’s Aaron…” Gabriel muttered fearfully as he shakily pulled himself up with the help of Enty. All three looked around but saw no trace of their friend.</p>
<p>“A-Aaron!” Scarecrow yelled, but his voice just echoed in the dead silence. The world was silent. Too silent.</p>
<p>“Aaron!” Enty yelled as well, but the only response he got was an owl call in the distance. The three of them were alone. Gabriel just held his arms tight as he backed towards Scarecrow.</p>
<p>“W-what do we do…” Gabriel said quietly as Enty slid over. Scarecrow just looked around in terror.</p>
<p>He didn’t have the foggiest idea.</p>
<p>They had no phones, no Aaron, none of his devices, and they were in some strange new place without any direction. They had nothing.</p>
<p>They were alone.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Aaron’s head snapped up as he leaned forward, though he regretted it has he hit his head against a low piece of wood. He threw his hand up and rubbed his forehead as he cracked his eyes open. His heart stopped dead when he took in the scene.</p>
<p>He was in a carriage. One from his world. He looked down and saw he had a change of clothes on. Clothes from his time. Oh, God, was he in…</p>
<p>“Blackwell.”</p>
<p>Aaron’s gaze snapped over to the far side of the carriage as the door opened. His worst fear came to be when he saw the face of the nobleman from his past, the eccentric magician behind the time altering machine. Aaron edged away from him and the man smiled.</p>
<p>“Now, now, that won’t do anyone any good. Bring him out!” He yelled. Aaron let out a cry as the door he was leaning against flew open and he fell to the ground, letting out a pained cry as he hit the hard and broken cobblestone. He felt hands grab his shoulders and yank him up, holding him tight. As he staggered to his feet, his blood froze when he saw where he was.</p>
<p>He was in the old ruins outside of town, the dead and empty decaying cobblestone buildings surrounding him as he was held in the clearing. He looked over and felt sick when he saw the great machine across the clearing, a full moon shining above it.</p>
<p>He knew what he was here for.</p>
<p>“Mr. Blackwell, if you may recall, you abandoned our little project about three years ago, no? You simply vanished off the face of the earth.” The nobleman said softly as he approached Aaron. Aaron tried to break away, but the arms holding him were relentless. “We bought your house, of course, and kept it in shape for if you ever thought to return.”</p>
<p>“W-why?” Aaron asked as the nobleman paused in front of him.</p>
<p>“You had resources. Useful inventions. Journals, ideas, thoughts…all we couldn’t decipher. You do have a confusing way of writing, my friend.”</p>
<p>“I’m not your friend.”</p>
<p>“No? Well, no matter. It doesn’t matter the title. We just needed you, is all I am saying.” He said, leaning against his cane. Aaron just stared at him.</p>
<p>“I told you what I thought about this project!”</p>
<p>“And we ignored you. You have a great ability, my friend! The future of mankind needs it…”</p>
<p>“I will not participate.” Aaron said, turning his head away. The nobleman snickered and walked closer.</p>
<p>“Tell me…you have family, do you not?” He asked with a sly grin. Aaron’s eyes opened and he met his gaze.</p>
<p>“W-why…”</p>
<p>“We found you with three others who, I must say, look quite like you. You must be related, no?”</p>
<p>“They…they are here?” Aaron said fearfully as he looked around him. Lord, did he get them all sent back to his world? The nobleman nodded.</p>
<p>“Indeed. We left them where we found them by the road, but they have no method of transportation. They cannot go far.” He said brightly. Aaron felt his nerves begin to rise.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. The nobleman just laughed.</p>
<p>“It means we have horses, and they don’t. I can easily arrange for a… quick engagement between my men and your family.” He said with a smile. Aaron felt his blood freeze at the sinister tone in the man’s voice. “They mean nothing to me. So…” He said, circling Aaron. “You refuse to help us…I take them out of the picture. You agree to work beside us again…” He said, pausing before Aaron. “…I leave them be. It is simple.”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t…I…” Aaron stuttered as he eyed the dark road next to him. The others wouldn’t be able to run anywhere. The nobleman was not someone to make light threats. He meant what he said.</p>
<p>“Well…?” The man asked slyly. Aaron met his gaze. The nobleman was not going to back down. Aaron lowered his head in defeat.</p>
<p>“…I’ll help.”</p>
<p>“Splendid!” The nobleman clapped. “We have it nearly to the point it was before you…intervened.” He said with a cough. “Tonight, is a night where the veil is thinnest. We wish to test it.”</p>
<p>“But you have no idea what could happen!” Aaron pleaded as the men dragged him closer to the machine. The nobleman laughed.</p>
<p>“No, but I am not going to be the one to test it. You are.” He said as the men restraining Aaron released him and pushed him towards the machine. Aaron felt uneasy in its presence. “You have an ability to see things beyond reality. You alone are an enigma between words, a soul with a foot on both sides. You must be the one to do this.”</p>
<p>“Have…have you tested it like this before?” Aaron asked uneasily as he eyed the machine.</p>
<p>“Indeed.”</p>
<p>“What…what happened?”</p>
<p>“A few of our scientists made a sacrifice for the greater good. We will miss their presence, but the data gathered was invaluable.” He said coldly.</p>
<p>Aaron’s breathing quickened as he turned away. He couldn’t do this…</p>
<p>“I am aware of your heightened mechanical mind, so I assume you remember the old schematics.” The nobleman asked. Aaron just kept facing away. “Fix what is required, then we shall run the test. And remember if you try to escape…” He sneered quietly. Aaron turned and met his gaze. He saw the nobleman hold his cane out and twist the top, pulling the ornamented crest out. Aaron saw the shimmer of a blade appear from inside the cane. “I will personally see to it your family suffers the consequences of your actions.” He said with a smile as he hid the blade back inside the cane.</p>
<p>Aaron turned around as his breathing quickened. He heard the nobleman laugh.</p>
<p>“My scientists will be beside you. Do what you must!” He said as he turned and began walking away. Aaron saw some other scientists begin working on the machine around him. He was stuck.</p>
<p>He didn’t have a choice.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Elderane paced in front of the TV, his mind reeling. What had he seen?</p>
<p>He walked down, saw the trio pulling on Aaron, and a ghost holding him as well. The house got hit by lightning, and the group vanished.</p>
<p>Maybe…maybe some dimensional mishap. Yes, perhaps…</p>
<p>Elderane looked towards the window. The storm was still raging.</p>
<p>What were the odds lightning would strike twice?</p>
<p>Elderane stopped in front of the TV. Those were odds he was willing take.</p>
<p>He was going to have to be patient.</p>
<p>Unless…</p>
<p>Elderane looked up towards the ceiling. Aaron had pieces of metal in the basement.</p>
<p>Maybe he could speed things up…</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The nervous trio walked down the broken road, huddled close as they carried on. They didn’t dare stray from the path. They had chosen a direction and were sticking with it, hoping it led them somewhere. Hoping it led them to Aaron.</p>
<p>“H-he couldn’t be…gone…right?” Gabriel muttered as he held his arms tight. Scarecrow just looked at him sadly.</p>
<p>“We don’t know, Gabe…we were unconscious for a bit, I think…maybe something happened in that time…”</p>
<p>“Elderane is going to be so worried…”</p>
<p>“I-I know, Gabe…” Scarecrow said softly. Gabriel was shaken. This was what, the third time he’s been thrown into some strange new world? Scarecrow hated seeing him relive the experiences of his past.</p>
<p>“I miss Aaron…” Enty said softly, his head low.</p>
<p>“G-guys, we’ll find him, alright?” Scarecrow said reassuringly. “We will.”</p>
<p>“I hope so…” Gabriel whispered. Scarecrow just let out a sigh as they walked. His friends were scared. He was scared.</p>
<p>He looked around him. The world looked…surreal. It almost felt like his home dimension. But…it couldn’t be. It <em>couldn’t</em> be.</p>
<p>The group just walked in silence for a while, not sure what words would even help at this point. They had seen no change of scenery besides a few abandoned cobblestone houses that started to appear. But they saw no life.</p>
<p>Until about an hour into their walk.</p>
<p>“Guys<em>, shhh!”</em> Scarecrow muttered as he reached out his arms to stop his friends from walking. The trio stood in silence and listened.</p>
<p>Voices.</p>
<p>They could hear voices.</p>
<p>“Right, come on…” Scarecrow said just above a whisper as he bolted down the road, the others following suit. The voices got louder. There were people here.</p>
<p>Scarecrow saw a clearing ahead illuminated by the moonlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Void is Taking Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grave mistakes are made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron took in a shaky breath as he tightened some screws on the side of the machine. It was practically done. These lunatics were going to make him test it and lord knows what could happen.</p>
<p>The machine worked before. When he was willingly helping, the machine nearly succeeded in its task. It could alter time and perception. It could cut into the spirit world and use its energy. Aaron tried to stop it. He apparently succeeded and set them back, but now…</p>
<p>He eyed the machine as the gold and copper shone in the moonlight. They tried to fix it, but without him…it wasn’t going to work. But even now…he was only adding finishing touches. He had no idea what could happen. He was afraid, but…he couldn’t let his family down.</p>
<p>He had to keep working until they let him go.</p>
<p>“The time has come, Blackwell.” The nobleman said as he casually walked up the steps to the machine. Aaron avoided his gaze. The nobleman smiled and motioned for the other scientists to leave. Aaron remained on his knees by the foot of the device.</p>
<p>“I-I can’t…if what you said was true, the odds of it malfunctioning are-”</p>
<p>Aaron let out a cry of pain as the nobleman hit the back of his head with his cane.</p>
<p>“I did not drag your unconscious body down here for you to turn away now. Remember…” He muttered as he twisted his cane, fully pulling out the thin sword inside. “Your family will be easy to track. Their blood will be on your hands, Blackwell.” He sneered. Aaron looked up and saw the silver blade reflect the moonlight. He sighed and turned away with a nod. “Good. Get it started. We must break the veil tonight. We will get back the time that <em>you</em> cost us.” He said coldly, backing away.</p>
<p>Aaron took in a breath and stood on shaky legs. He looked over the god machine. This could be the end of him.</p>
<p>But at least his family would be safe.</p>
<p>He adjusted his glasses and, with the nobleman’s gaze watching him, he began turning the machine on. The steam powered machine roared to life and immediately Aaron felt something was off. He could see perception alter in his peripherals. The machine was alive.</p>
<p>For a moment, that’s all it did. Fleeting illusions in the corners of his eye. He looked behind him and saw the nobleman staring at him intensely. A distorted grinding sound called him back and he looked to the machine. A strange glow was emanating from it that he knew couldn’t be normal. He needed to run.</p>
<p>He turned but froze as he eyed the road beyond the clearing. He saw Gabriel, Scarecrow, and Enty approaching.</p>
<p>Oh no...</p>
<p>Before he could even mutter a warning, a piercing ringing emitted from the machine, causing him to cover his ears. He hunched over and took a few steps back as the sensation filled his mind. After a moment, the sounds of the world seemed to fade completely, making it sound like he was underwater.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and saw that the world around him had an eerie light blue glow covering it, encompassing everything. He was about to take a step forward when his heart stopped in his chest.</p>
<p>He saw his three friends in the clearing, though they appeared to be frozen solid. They were mid run, about to go past the nobleman, but they didn’t move. The nobleman didn’t move. Aaron looked up and saw an owl in the sky, stuck in an immobile stasis.</p>
<p>Time was frozen around him.</p>
<p>“G-guys…” Aaron said nervously as he took a step towards his friends, but the moment he did so the ringing returned, and he stepped back as he covered his ears. He let out a gasp as the temperature dropped rapidly around him, chilling him to the bone.</p>
<p>He opened his cold eyes and tried to look around, but the world just kept distorting, the odd blue light getting thicker as he stared, wrapping around his very soul. He got one last look at his friends before the eerie light encompassed his vision. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, and all he felt was freezing temperature that just kept getting colder.</p>
<p>He let out a cry of pain as he felt an icy shard stab his heart, the cold reaching his core. He couldn’t breathe. He tried to take air in, but he couldn’t. The frigid air around him was suffocating. He clawed at his chest, but felt terror strike him when he couldn’t feel it.</p>
<p>He could move and he couldn’t feel.</p>
<p>It was as if he didn’t exist at all.</p>
<p>He gasped for air as the light and cold drowned his thoughts. He couldn’t get air in. He couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t breathing.</p>
<p>The cold wrapped itself around him, pulling him back into the unknown. He tried to resist. He tried to think of his friends and reach them, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t break free.</p>
<p>He let out a silent anguished cry as all feeling was replaced with the suffocating jagged ice.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Scarecrow led his two friends to the edge of the clearing and ducked behind an old broken stone wall. They were surrounded by old ruins, with old, decayed cobblestone buildings hallowed and emptied by the ages.</p>
<p>He saw several horse-drawn carriages up the road, and a few people in formal clothes standing back a way. Scarecrow counted about six people total. He would have kept scanning but Enty grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“Aaron!” Enty yelled, pointing ahead. Scarecrow’s heart skipped as he followed Enty’s direction. Sure enough, there was Aaron, working on some large steampunk-looking machine. He was up there alone as the other people watched on.</p>
<p>“The hell is he doing…” Scarecrow muttered as Aaron began flipping switches on the machine, causing it to roar to life.</p>
<p>“W-what…” Gabriel said nervously as the machine came alive. An eerie feeling filled the air as they watched on in confusion. Scarecrow swore he could see shadows moving in his peripherals as a familiar faint ringing sound echoed from the machine…</p>
<p>A louder more piercing ringing filled the air as a strange light emitted from the machine, distorting reality around it. The trio watched in horror as Aaron hunched over and covered his ears as a blinding light appeared around him and the machine.</p>
<p>“AARON!” Scarecrow screamed as he hopped to his feet and made a beeline for his friend. Gabriel and Enty followed suit, their eyes locked on the supernatural vision in front of them. Before they could reach him, however, the light became too much, and they lost sight of him in the weird blue glow.</p>
<p>As they neared, a shockwave came from the machine, sending them all flying back to the ground. For a moment, all was still as the dust settled. Scarecrow sat up with blurred vision as he put a hand to his head. He saw a figure walk right past him towards the machine.</p>
<p>“Hm. Shame. My fault, I suppose.” The nobleman said as he leaned against his cane and stared at the platform where the machine was. Scarecrow focused his vision and looked to the same place.</p>
<p>Aaron was gone.</p>
<p>Scarecrow stared with wide eyes at the machine. Smoke was emitting from it as it powered down. There was no Aaron around it. Scarecrow pulled himself shakily to his feet and stepped forward in silent horror. The nobleman didn’t acknowledge him.</p>
<p>“Another scientist gone. Pity. He was useful, you kn-GAH” The nobleman yelled as Scarecrow threw a punch his way, sending him to the ground. The nobleman looked up to see a furious Scarecrow hovering over him.</p>
<p>“<em>WHERE’S AARON?!”</em> Scarecrow screamed, grabbing the man’s cane he dropped and pointing it at him. Enty and Gabriel got to their feet and walked to the machine as Scarecrow threatened the man. There was no one around them as they searched.</p>
<p>“H-he was just here…” Enty said quietly, looking around the device. Gabriel looked down and felt his blood freeze when he saw something on the ground at the base of the machine. He bent down and picked it up fearfully.</p>
<p>He held Aaron’s glasses in his hands. He turned them over. One of the lenses was cracked. Gabriel looked to Scarecrow with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>Scarecrow saw what Gabriel held and let out a shout as he stabbed the cane down, nearly missing the nobleman’s head.</p>
<p>“I SAID, <em>WHERE IS HE?!”</em></p>
<p>“Gone, I’m afraid.” The man said slyly. He didn’t sound fearful, and if he was, he was hiding it well. He did flinch, however, when Scarecrow slammed the cane down again.</p>
<p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” Scarecrow screamed, fire in his eyes. The nobleman just laughed.</p>
<p>“He took a chance for humanity and paid the price. We needed someone to test the machine and he was the one needed to do so. He <em>owed</em> us.” He said flatly. Scarecrow looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the other scientists begin to approach, though they looked fearful. Scarecrow ignored them and pressed the end of the cane against the man’s throat.</p>
<p>“Tell is how to get him back, or <em>else</em>.” Scarecrow growled.</p>
<p>“Or else what?”</p>
<p>“Or else I ram this cane right through your chest and take out every one of your followers there…” Scarecrow said, shooting a hateful glance to the other scientists who took a step back. The nobleman just stared at him.</p>
<p>“He can’t come back. We don’t even know where he has gone.” He said flatly. Scarecrow could hear Enty let out a whimper from behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>lying</em>…” Scarecrow sneered, pushing the cane harder into the man’s throat.</p>
<p>“I assure you I am not. That is a time manipulation device. We have already lost several scientists due to malfunctions and they have been missing for years now. Your friend is among them. He’s <em>dead.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>YOU’RE LYING</em>!” Scarecrow screamed as he pulled the cane back. He swung it down and hit the nobleman’s head dead-on, knocking him unconscious. Scarecrow stepped back and eyed the other scientists with fiery eyes. He too one step forward but the moment he did so, the group scattered, leaving the trio alone in the clearing.</p>
<p>Scarecrow gripped the cane tight in his hands, nearly splintering the wood as he held it. He breathed heavy as his anger faded. He had to be lying…</p>
<p>Scarecrow heard Enty and Gabriel approach behind him. He let the cane fall from his hands, and it hit the stone ground with a hard clank. He avoided his friend’s gazes.</p>
<p>“H-he’s coming back, right?” Enty said, looking towards the machine. Scarecrow just clenched his fists.</p>
<p>“Scarecrow…” Gabriel started, but was cut off as his friend let out a scream and sent a kick towards the fallen nobleman on the floor. Scarecrow just breathed heavy as he stood facing away from his friends.</p>
<p>“He’s lying! He has to be!” Scarecrow screamed, kicking him again. “He’s lying, <em>he’s lying!”</em> he yelled through gritted teeth as he kicked the man repeatedly on the ground.</p>
<p>“Crow, stop!” Enty yelled as he ran forward and pulled Scarecrow back. Scarecrow fought against Enty but couldn’t break free from his grasp. He stared with teary eyes at the machine where he had seen Aaron moments earlier. He had just vanished. He was gone.</p>
<p>“He’s…he’s lying…” Scarecrow muttered as he fell to his knees out of Enty’s grasp. His gaze was locked on the machine. Aaron couldn’t be gone…</p>
<p>For a moment, he just kneeled there as tears escaped his eyes. Gabriel hung back as he held the glasses tightly in his hands. Enty just stood by Scarecrow, unsure what to think as tears streamed down his own face and his shadows flared. For a few moments all was silent, but then footsteps alerted them.</p>
<p>Gabriel and Enty turned around to see a woman approach. One of the scientists. She held no weapon on her person but Gabriel and Enty still backed away. Scarecrow remained on his knees as he faced the machine.</p>
<p>“I-I just want to talk…” She muttered as she approached. She gave a nervous glance to Enty and stopped her walking a bit back.</p>
<p>“Go away before I take this cane and do the same thing to you.” Scarecrow said coldly, not facing the woman. She just stood still, though Gabriel could see she was nervous.</p>
<p>“I…I am sorry for your friend…”</p>
<p>“He’s lying. He must be fine. Aaron’s always fine.” Scarecrow sneered. The woman just looked at him with sad eyes.</p>
<p>“Th-the machine bent reality, space, and time around him, we have…no idea where it sent him…we have had this problem before, but the nobleman refused to quit…” She said, her voice breaking. Gabriel saw sadness in her eyes as she avoided their gazes.</p>
<p>“There has to be a way to bring him back, though!” Gabriel said, tears forming in his own eyes. The woman just shook her head.</p>
<p>“My friend was one of the other scientists he made test it. She hasn’t come back since and it’s been years. The same thing happened that you just saw.”</p>
<p>“But…but he was just here…” Enty cried.</p>
<p>“We don’t know what happened. We tried to fix it after your friend intervened a few years ago, but without him, we could never get it working right. Then he just appeared here earlier, and the nobleman wanted to take advantage of that.”</p>
<p>“He…made him test it…” Gabriel muttered as he eyed the machine.</p>
<p>“Whether it be revenge or self-preservation, I couldn’t tell you…but we just…we can’t argue with him. He holds his threats tightly and has resources.”</p>
<p>“Why did Aaron agree?” Scarecrow said coldly, facing the woman. She shuffled on her feet nervously.</p>
<p>“The nobleman saw you all as well. He was willing to return and kill you if Aaron refused.” She said, avoiding their gazes. The trio just stared at her in shock.</p>
<p>“He…he did that…for us?” Enty said quietly. The woman nodded.</p>
<p>“The nobleman didn’t give him a choice in the matter. I…” She took in a breath. “I really am sorry. I did not want this.” She said, a few tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>“So…he’s really…<em>gone?”</em> Gabriel whispered as he looked at the glasses in his hands. The bright moonlight reflected off the lenses. The woman nodded and faced away.</p>
<p>Enty looked back to the machine. He walked over to it, his shadows taking up more of him.</p>
<p>“A-Aaron…you need to come out now…” He muttered as he walked around the platform. Scarecrow just turned away, his heart tight. “Aaron, please, we need you…” Enty cried, more tears filling his eyes. His breathing picked up as no trace of his friend appeared. All was still. “Aaron, please…we…we<em> miss you</em>…” He whispered brokenly. He got no response.</p>
<p>The world was silent.</p>
<p>Gabriel walked over to Enty as he too fell to his knees and began crying loudly, screaming as he hid his face in his hands. Gabriel kneeled beside him and hugged him, though his own tears still fell. Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet, his own black makeup running down his face.</p>
<p>“Why are you still here?” Scarecrow growled coldly as he glared at the woman. “Haven’t you all done enough?”</p>
<p>“I…I cannot help in a way that will fix things, but…but I can offer a small service.”</p>
<p>“What could you possible give us to make up for <em>THIS!?”</em> He screamed, holding the cane tightly in his hand as he motioned towards his crying friends on the machine’s platform. She glanced towards a carriage.</p>
<p>“I-I can’t, but I can offer you a ride to his house…I have my own carriage, and it is such a long walk to town…all his things we kept in his house in case he came back. He had valuable machinery and notes the nobleman wanted, but we needed Blackwell to decipher it all.” She said, taking a step back. “So, he ordered his things to be kept there. I can take you there to stay if you’d like…” She trailed off.</p>
<p>Scarecrow stared at her and then the carriage. They didn’t have a home here. They didn’t have anything.</p>
<p>Maybe Aaron could provide for them one last time.</p>
<p>Taking in a shaky breath, he nodded. The woman nodded back and turned away.</p>
<p>“Please, follow me…” She said softly, walking towards the carriage. Scarecrow faced his two friends behind him. Enty had stopped making noise and was just crying silently into Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel met Scarecrow’s gaze and understood.</p>
<p>He carefully lifted Enty off him and motioned towards Scarecrow. Enty nodded and the trio walked towards the old wooden carriage. The woman was driving it, so the trio was alone in the back.</p>
<p>Enty leaned his head against Scarecrow the entire trip as Scarecrow stared out the window, the old ruins vanishing behind the twisted trees and out of sight. Gabriel just held Aaron’s glasses in his hands. He stared at the lenses as the eerie moonlight reflected off them. He could see his reflection in the dim and cracked glass. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as tears slid down his face.</p>
<p>What were they going to do now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya'll thought I wouldn't do it.</p>
<p>Shame on you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sleepwalking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group mourns their lost leader. Scarecrow has a nightmare within a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After about an hour, the scientist dropped them off at a small house on the edge of the Victorian town. Aaron’s world was so quiet. So peaceful. The trio got out of the carriage and the scientist handed them a key to the house.</p>
<p>“All his things are in there. He didn’t have any family that we knew of, so no one came to claim anything.” She said quietly, handing the copper key to Scarecrow. “Please…I really am sorry.” She whispered. Scarecrow just nodded as he glared at the key in his hands. The woman nodded back then climbed back to the carriage and left, leaving the trio on the cold porch.</p>
<p>Scarecrow let out a sigh through a tight throat and went to the porch, unlocking the door. The trio walked in and closed the door behind them.</p>
<p>The house was dark. It was dark and a mess. Papers lay scattered around every surface and there were various small machine parts everywhere. The living room looked almost identical to Aaron’s basement. There were a generous number of clocks on the wall, some working, some not. Gabriel saw old candles on the desk and on the center table, and he saw some matches next to them. He lit the candles he could find, casting the house into a dim flickering light.</p>
<p>Enty walked forward and let out a small cry when he saw a familiar white jacket thrown over the back of the couch. He slowly picked it up and held it tight as he examined the Victorian stylings of the coat. It was just like the one Aaron had at home. Enty walked around the couch and sat down, buring his face in the jacket as he cried silently.</p>
<p>Gabriel took in a shaky breath and walked over to the fireplace, hoping to get some more warmth inside the small room. Scarecrow just stared at the scene. It just screamed Aaron. It was a mess but…it was homey. The perfect balance between class and chaos.</p>
<p>He let out a held breath and collapsed into the wooden desk chair by the workbench. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the items before him on the dusty wooden table. There were various small tools and such scattered about. Small ones. Ones made to fix clockwork. Scarecrow couldn’t help but smile at the familiar gears and springs before him. He would often find them scattered around their own house in random places.</p>
<p>There was a small pocket watch, gold and intricate. He opened it. It was no longer ticking. He turned it over in his hands. He felt a pang of hurt when he saw the name “A. Blackwell” carved into the back. He took in a slow breath and set the watch back on the desk, wiping the dust off it. The gold shined in the candlelight.</p>
<p>He saw a half-broken mantlepiece clock sitting near the back of the desk against the wall. It was ornate and rich in detail. A beautiful piece of machinery. Scarecrow reached forward and twisted the hands on the clock around as he stared at it blankly.</p>
<p>How long had Aaron worked on this particular project? How many sleepless nights did he spend at this very desk? Scarecrow sighed and pulled his arm back. He saw an old pair of glasses next to the clock, the lenses dusty. There was also a small black journal to the left. Scarecrow grabbed it and flipped through the delicate pages.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh when he read Aaron’s horrid cursive and complex vocabulary. He tried so hard to be formal, it was downright unintelligible. Scarecrow continued flipping through the pages as he tried to read Aaron’s writing.</p>
<p>He talked about seeing ghosts and strange visions, having weird dreams, and seeing supernatural things. Scarecrow saw a sketch of an odd-looking tower in the margins of the paper. He kept flipping through and found entries where Aaron mentioned the nobleman. An eccentric and charming man who always got what he wanted. He had requested Aaron’s help with the machine.</p>
<p>Scarecrow’s eyes widened when he saw that Aaron had accepted the offer. He let out a sigh. The stupidest genius that he knew…</p>
<p>Scarecrow closed the book and leaned forward, hiding his face in his hands. What were they going to do now? They had no way to get home from here. They…were stuck.</p>
<p>He heard a crackling sound behind him and turned to see Gabriel had gotten the fire going. Enty was passed out on the couch holding Aaron’s old jacket tightly in his arms, and Gabriel had taken a seat in the chair by the fire as he held the glasses in his hands.</p>
<p>Gabriel looked at the lenses again. He couldn’t see his reflection anymore. Even though he did earlier…he couldn’t now. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. Scarecrow shook his head and leaned his head against the desk. How many times has Aaron slept here instead of a bed?</p>
<p>Scarecrow smiled slightly as a tear escaped his eye and landed on the light wood of the desk, his black makeup causing a stain to form there. He closed his eyes and listened to the gentle fire as the night ticked away.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Scarecrow opened his eyes and looked around himself. He was in…the ruins. He was in the misty ruins from earlier. How had he gotten back here?</p>
<p>He took a step forward and realized he felt nothing. He felt like he was floating. He looked up and saw a dark sky with a deep scarlet moon hanging above. That wasn’t normal.</p>
<p>He was dreaming.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned around, but immedetly felt piercing cold consume him as he did so. He breathed out and realized he could see his breath in the air. It was a descent temperature a few seconds ago. What changed?</p>
<p>He looked around as he shivered. He was alone. He saw strange stars above him that filled the obsidian sky. Why was he here?</p>
<p>A cold wind blew through and Scarecrow froze when he thought he heard a voice carried on it. He turned around rapidly but saw nothing. No one. Just the dead ruins.</p>
<p>He wanted to wake up. He didn’t want to be here anymore.</p>
<p>He shook his head, but when he opened his eyes, he was still in the ruins. Why? He didn’t know.</p>
<p>Scarecrow let out another frigid breath as he shivered when the wind blew again. The voice sounded closer. He wasn’t alone here.</p>
<p>He tried to speak, but no sound came out. He took a few steps back as he held his throat, but he couldn’t speak no matter how hard he tried. He stood in the center of the clearing under the moon as he shivered in place. Why was fate so cruel to keep him here…</p>
<p>An icy wind blew, and Scarecrow felt blinding terror shoot through him as he felt something beyond frigid grab his wrist. He spun around and felt his face pale as he saw he was standing face to face with Aaron.</p>
<p>Or…it looked like Aaron.</p>
<p>It had his outfit, but he was nearly transparent and gave off an odd deep blue eerie glow. His eyes were black as he stared with a pleading expression towards Scarecrow.</p>
<p>Scarecrow tried to scream and back away, but no sound came out as Aaron held his wrist tightly. Aaron kept moving forward towards a terrified Scarecrow, holding him tight as he stared at him intensely.</p>
<p>Scarecrow needed to wake up, he <em>needed to wake up!</em></p>
<p>He tried to shake his head again, but every time he opened his eyes, he saw the ghost of Aaron before him, the same pleading look on his face. He held his wrist tightly and edged closer. Knowing he couldn’t escape; Scarecrow used his other arm to hide his face and turn away from the ghastly illusion of his dead friend.</p>
<p>He felt Aaron’s other freezing hand place itself on his shoulder as Scarecrow shook in place. After a moment of no movement, Scarecrow cracked his eyes open and glanced wearily at the ghost. Aaron had a small smile on his face. A familiar smile.</p>
<p>Scarecrow felt frozen tears escape his eyes as he stared. Aaron just tilted his head and looked at him sympathetically, though his eyes were still empty. Breathing rapidly, Scarecrow slowly reached his free hand over and shakily placed it on top of the one Aaron was holding his wrist with. It felt cold, but…it felt like Aaron.</p>
<p>This was Aaron.</p>
<p>Scarecrow wanted to talk to him, to ask him where he was, but no words came out. Eventually, he felt a forceful tugging on his soul, threatening to pull him into darkness. He looked up and saw a fearful look on Aaron’s face. Scarecrow felt more tears escape him and he ran forward, pulling his friend into a hug.</p>
<p>He held him tight even though the freezing ice burned him. He felt Aaron return the hug, though the tugging on his soul was getting stronger. He didn’t want to let go. A darkness began filling his vison, but he clung tighter to his friend. He didn’t dare let go as the blackness overcame him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Phantasmagoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A spectre is breezing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarecrow shot up with a gasp as he clutched his rapidly pounding heart. He pushed his chair back and stood on shaky legs as he looked around the dim room rapidly. Most of the candles have burnt out, but the fireplace still had a few remaining small flames amongst the glowing embers.</p><p>“Scarecrow? Are you alright?” Gabriel asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Scarecrow just looked around the darkness fearfully as he stood back. He couldn’t feel his legs as he breathed heavily. Gabriel just looked at him with concern. “Crow? Crow, what happened?” Gabriel said, leaning forward. He still held Aaron’s glasses in his hands. Scarecrow met his gaze with wide eyes.</p><p>“I saw Aaron…”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?” Gabriel asked nervously as he stood. Scarecrow just stared beyond him. He could still feel Aaron’s frigid touch on his soul.</p><p>“I…I saw Aaron…I was back at the ruins and he was there, but he wasn’t…he…” Scarecrow muttered as tears threatened to escape his eyes. He looked around the room but saw nothing. Gabriel just looked at him sadly.</p><p>“It…it was just a dream, Crow…”</p><p>“No! It-it wasn’t!” Scarecrow cried, taking a step forward. “I saw him! I touched him! He…he’s not gone…I think…”</p><p>“Crow, really…it’s much too soon for this…”</p><p>“I<em> KNOW</em> WHAT I SAW, GABRIEL!” Scarecrow screamed, causing Gabriel to jump back. Scarecrow regretted his decision when he saw tears form in Gabriel’s eyes. “G-Gabe, I…I’m sorry, I…”</p><p>“C-Crow…?” Gabriel asked fearfully, his eyes widening in horror. Scarecrow kept talking as he looked towards the stairs.</p><p>“I…you’re right, I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have yelled...” He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gabriel just shook frozen in place as his face paled. He stared past Scarecrow with terrified eyes.</p><p>“<em>Crow?”</em> Gabriel squeaked, his heartrate quickening as it pounded out of his chest.</p><p>“I’m just…woah, what’s wrong?” Scarecrow said, his nerves spiking as he saw absolute blinding terror on Gabriel’s pale face. “Gabe?” He asked edging closer. Gabriel just stared behind him, his mouth moving slightly but no words came out. Scarecrow felt a chill and turned around, his own heart stopping in his chest as he looked.</p><p>The ghost of Aaron that Scarecrow had seen now stood behind them, a worried expression on his face as he looked towards his friends. Scarecrow felt his mouth go dry as he took a step back.</p><p>It wasn’t just a dream…</p><p>“C-can you hear me?” Aaron said, his voice wispy with a slight echo. Scarecrow heard a thump and turned around to see Gabriel on the floor in front of the fireplace, out cold. “Gabe!” Aaron said, edging forward to his unconscious friend. Enty began to stir at the commotion.</p><p>“A-Aaron…?” Scarecrow muttered fearfully, shock immobilizing his body. Aaron turned and looked at him with his empty black eyes.</p><p>“You can hear me!” He exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands up. Scarecrow just nodded. He couldn’t speak. Aaron was…dead. He was a ghost. He was transparent and gave of an eerie dark blue glow. He was dead, but…he was standing before them.</p><p>A sharp cry cut through and both Aaron and Scarecrow looked to see Enty sitting up on the couch, his eyes wide. “Enty, listen, don’t be afr-”</p><p><em>“AARON!!!”</em> Enty cried sharply through tears as he hopped the back of the couch.</p><p>“Wait, wait, Enty, <em>WAIT</em>!” Aaron screamed as he put his hands out, but Enty didn’t stop running. He jumped to tackle his friend, but only ended up going right through him. Aaron let out a pained cry as Enty phased through him. Enty hit the door behind Aaron with a hard thud and slid to the ground. “Enty!” Aaron yelled, kneeling beside his friend who was rubbing his forehead with a whimper. Scarecrow just watched speechless at the scene. “Enty, are you alright?”</p><p>Enty looked up through teary eyes and met the hallowed gaze of the transparent Aaron. He scooted back slightly at the sight of his dead and black eyes, earning a broken expression from Aaron.</p><p>“I-I won’t hurt you, Enty, it’s me!” He urged. Aaron smiled slightly and Enty seemed to relax as he saw the familiar calming look of his friend.</p><p>“Aaron…?” He muttered leaning closer. Enty reached out to touch Aaron, but his hand only went right through him. He let out a whimper as more tears escaped his eyes.</p><p>“It’s me, Enty, I promise!” Aaron said, placing a hand on Enty’s knee. Enty couldn’t feel it.</p><p>“Aaron…what…” Scarecrow muttered as he took in the sight of his ghostly friend. Aaron stood and gave a small smile to Scarecrow.</p><p>“I, uh…this isn’t the most…optimal situation, is it…?” Aaron said, avoiding his gaze. Scarecrow just stared at him dumbfounded. He felt a laugh escape him as tears formed in his eyes. He turned away as he laughed with all he had, earning a confused look from Aaron. “Crow? Crow, you’re scaring me…”</p><p>“I’M SCARING <em>YOU?!”</em> Scarecrow screamed as he turned around, black tearstains running down his face. “WHAT THE HELL, AARON! WHAT IS…<em>WHAT</em>…” Scarecrow cried, motioning towards the ghost before him. Aaron just looked at him nervously.</p><p>“I believe I am stuck in the spirit world…” He said, looking around the room. Enty looked up at him in paling fear.</p><p>“Y-you’re d-dead…?” He muttered as he pulled his knees to his chest. Aaron stared at him and shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t know! I…I <em>could</em> be but…I also could be fine…”</p><p>“HOW IS THIS FINE?! YOU’RE A…YOU”RE A <em>GHOST!!!” </em>Scarecrow yelled with all he had, his nerves causing his voice to waver.</p><p>“At the moment! This is all very confusing…”</p><p>“You’re telling me…” Scarecrow muttered, turning away as he threw his hand over his eyes. He heard a groan and looked down to see Gabriel coming to. “Jesus, ok, don’t scare him!” Scarecrow shouted as he kneeled by Gabriel.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to the first time!” Aaron responded to with annoyance, earning a small laugh from Enty.</p><p>“Gabe? Gabe, are you with me?” Scarecrow said as he helped his friend sit up. Gabriel rubbed his head as he sat up.</p><p>“Agh…Crow? I think I had a nightmare…”</p><p>“We all are buddy…” Scarecrow said quietly as he eyed Aaron. Gabriel followed his gaze.</p><p>“What do you mean b-” He froze when he saw Aaron’s ghost standing there. Aaron gave a small smile and waved as Gabriel stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Gabriel, it’s just Aaron, don- <em>GABRIEL</em>!” Scarecrow shouted as Gabriel fell back again with a small gasp. Scarecrow grabbed him before he could hit the floor and shook him slightly. “Gabe! We need you here! So, GET <em>OVER</em> IT!” Scarecrow yelled. Gabriel opened his eyes again and quickly clung to Scarecrow’s jacket sleeve, positioning himself behind him and away from Aaron.</p><p>“Gabriel, it’s ok! Please!” Aaron said taking a step forward. Gabriel shot up and backed into the corner, his face white as a sheet.</p><p>“Gabriel, I swear to<em> God</em>, it’s <em>Aaron!” </em>Scarecrow said annoyed. Gabriel’s gaze was locked on the ghost before him as his breathing quickened.</p><p>“Gabriel, please! It’s me!” Aaron cried, hurt in his voice. Gabriel seemed to calm slightly at the familiar reassuring tone.</p><p>“A-Aaron…?” He said quietly. Aaron nodded with a smile.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, it’s me! I can prove it! See, I got you that special edition Latin bible for Christmas last year! The one with your name engraved on the cover? And I was the one to teach you to drive, remember? You nearly hit the only light pole in the parking lot!” He said with a laugh. Scarecrow let out a sigh of relief when Gabriel’s look of fear began to fade. “When we went stargazing that one time, we laid next to each other and you pointed out the northern star and all the constellations!”</p><p>“I…I did do that…” Gabriel whispered as he stepped away from the wall. He looked to Aaron who was smiling warmly. “Aaron…?” Gabriel whispered as he neared his friend.</p><p>He reached out to touch him, but his hand also went right through Aaron, as if he weren’t even there.</p><p>“I…I don’t understand…” Gabriel said as he shook his head and backed up. Aaron looked away sadly.</p><p>“Neither do I, I’m afraid…or at least…I don’t think I do…” Aaron muttered.</p><p>“H-how are you here?” Scarecrow yelled. “What happened back there? Where <em>are </em>you?”</p><p>“I, ok, uh…well I am here right now thanks to you, Crow.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah, you ended up in the dream-spirit world border a bit ago, and when you woke up, you took me with you. If you hadn’t done that, I might have been stuck there…”</p><p>“Well…you’re uh…you’re welcome…”</p><p>“As for what happened…the machine wasn’t put together right and I got stuck in a time and space pocket, but since we were in those ruins where the spirit world is close, I think I just got sucked into the spirit world. That’s…where I am now, I think…” He said as he met his worried friend’s gazes.</p><p>“There’s a way to get you back, right?” Gabriel said worriedly. Aaron looked to the side, lost in thought.</p><p>“Potentially. I didn’t really…die…I think…as my physical body got sucked in as well. So, potentially, if we do the same thing to the machine that I did the first time, there should be a moment where I can jump back through the dimensions and go back to normal.”</p><p><em>“Potentially?”</em> Scarecrow asked. Aaron nodded.</p><p>“This is all…<em>highly </em>abstract stuff, Crow…” Aaron said quietly. “Temporal studies are extremely complex and relative. Things change all the time.”</p><p>“We…we have to <em>try!”</em> Enty cried as he shuffled closer.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re not leaving you a ghost, Aaron.” Scarecrow said flatly. Aaron smiled at his friend’s concerns.</p><p>“I…I appreciate that guys, I do…”</p><p>“But…the machine was broken, wasn’t it?” Gabriel asked, recalling the smoke he saw coming from the device. The others paused as they remembered.</p><p>“That…may be a problem…” Aaron said.</p><p>“Why? Can’t you fix it?” Enty asked as he rose to his feet. Aaron just stared at him.</p><p>“I’m a ghost. I can’t affect the physical world like this.” He said walking forward right through the couch as if it weren’t even there. Scarecrow felt fear strangle his heart as he realized the complications.</p><p>“But…we can’t fix it!” Scarecrow yelled. None of them knew this complex machinery.</p><p>“Could you narrate what to do?”</p><p>“N-no, it’s very refined work…if it’s broken, I’d need to be in there and fix it manually. Only I know how to set it right.”</p><p>“So…what do we do?” Enty asked fearfully. The group was silent as they pondered their limited options. Gabriel turned away, lost in thought, but looked up with wide eyes when an idea from his past came to him.</p><p>“There’s just…no way for me to manually fix it like this…” Aaron said defeatedly as he eyed his hands. He made a move to sit on the couch but fell right through, falling flat to the ground in the process. Gabriel stared at him as he got up.</p><p>That could work…</p><p>“Maybe there is…” Gabriel said as Aaron staggered to his feet. The trio stared at him curiously.</p><p>“What? You have an idea?” Scarecrow said, amazed. Gabriel nodded.</p><p>“You uh…may not like it, though…”</p><p>“What is it?” Aaron asked, stepping closer. Gabriel took in a breath.</p><p>“Remember…Acedia…” Gabriel started. Aaron’s eyes widened.</p><p>“N-no! I-I <em>won’t</em> possess one of you!” Aaron cried, stepping back. Scarecrow looked down as he thought about it.</p><p>“But…you could affect the physical world.” Scarecrow said, meeting Aaron’s shocked gaze.</p><p>“No! Are you all insane?!” Aaron yelled as he grabbed at his hair.</p><p>“It…it may be the only option…” Gabriel muttered. Aaron just stared at them with his jaw to the floor.</p><p>“Unbelievable. I am <em>not</em> doing that!” Aaron yelled as he crossed his arms and stepped back.</p><p>“Aaron, come on…”</p><p>“No!” Aaron said firmly. He closed his eyes in a huff and put his hand down to lean against the work desk. He let out a cry as he fell right through it to the floor.</p><p>“Aaron, you can’t stay like this, for Christ’s sake!” Scarecrow yelled as Aaron pulled himself to his feet. “You…you’re literally dead! Or something…”</p><p>“Yeah, how can we get home with you like this!” Enty cried. He wanted to hug his friend so badly, but he couldn’t.</p><p>“I…I can…maybe…”</p><p>“You’d never be able to work on a clock again, Aaron.” Gabriel said flatly. Aaron just stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Now Gabe, come on…”</p><p>“No coffee either…” Scarecrow said with a sly smile. Aaron looked at him annoyed.</p><p>“Guys!”</p><p>“I’d never get to hug you again!” Enty sobbed, tears flowing down his face as he stared at Aaron. Aaron just stared at Enty and sighed.</p><p>“You all…really are ok with me doing this?”</p><p>“If it’s to get you home, you idiot.” Scarecrow said.</p><p>“We need you!” Gabriel added. Scarecrow watched Aaron. The ghost probably couldn’t cry, but if he could, he probably would be right now. Scarecrow snickered as he read his friend’s face.</p><p>“Oh…agh…al-alright…if you all are sure…”</p><p>“We trust you, Aaron.” Scarecrow said as he crossed his arms. Aaron just nodded.</p><p>“R-right…so…uh…who…”</p><p>“I can!” Enty said excitedly. Aaron just laughed at his friend’s excitement.</p><p>“Why so eager?”</p><p>“It’ll be like a really close hug.”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Aaron said. He walked over to Enty who just stood in place with a smile.</p><p>“How does it work…”</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I just-GAH!” Aaron yelled, reeling back from Enty. Enty looked at him with concern as Aaron held his hand tight.</p><p>“The hell was that?!” Scarecrow yelled, seeing a look of pain on Aaron’s face. Aaron just looked at Enty. He reached forward again and touched him, though he hissed in pain as his hand came into contact with his friend’s black shadows.</p><p>“I…don’t think I can work with Enty…”</p><p>“I hurt you…” Enty muttered as he took a step back, tears in his eyes. Aaron put his hands up.</p><p>“No! No! It’s fine! It just…it’s weird…”</p><p>“What?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>“In reality, we can’t feel your flames at all, but here…they feel like real fire to me…” Aaron said in curiosity as he circled Enty. He tried to touch the flames again but reeled back at the intense burning sensation. Enty just whimpered.</p><p>“Then…that leaves me or Scarecrow.” Gabriel said quietly. Scarecrow eyed Gabriel and recalled his friend’s previous encounter with possession.</p><p>“Aaron, do me, I can do it.” Scarecrow said flatly. He’d probably hate it, but he wouldn’t want to subject Gabriel to that sensation again. Gabriel just shook his head.</p><p>“N-no, Crow, I can do it. We may need you as is…”</p><p>“The hell does that mean?”</p><p>“You’re the fighter…if those cultists come back, I don’t know if me or Enty could handle them like you can.”</p><p>“Gabe, I’m not letting you get possessed again!” Scarecrow yelled. Gabriel just looked at Aaron.</p><p>“I know what it feels like. I have experience. I can handle it, I promise.” Gabriel said firmly. Scarecrow couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Besides, its Aaron. I trust him.” He said with a warm smile towards Aaron, who smiled back.</p><p>“You…really are alright with it?” Aaron said, taking a step forward. Gabriel took in a breath and nodded. He could do this.</p><p>“Yes. Just…don’t do anything blasphemous, please?” Gabriel said with a smile. Aaron laughed as he approached.</p><p>“I would never, Gabe.”</p><p>“This is a bad idea…” Scarecrow muttered as he watched Aaron get near Gabriel.</p><p>“I promise, I’ll be fine.” Gabriel said reassuringly towards Scarecrow. “It’s Aaron!” he said brightly. Scarecrow just held his breath and shook his head. He motioned for them to continue.</p><p>“Right. Gabe, if something happens, I’ll leave right away, alright?” He said as he reached out towards Gabriel. Gabriel just nodded and swallowed nervously. He could do this. He could do this. Gabriel closed his eyes as Aaron stepped closer.</p><p>Scarecrow watched as Aaron flickered out of existence, though the moment he did so, Gabriel threw his hands to his head and wavered on his feet as he let out a pained groan.</p><p>“Gabe!” Scarecrow yelled, rushing forward. He helped lower Gabriel to the ground and leaned him against the couch. Enty slid over and kneeled beside the duo. Gabriel just kept his eyes hidden as he shook in place. Scarecrow reached to touch him but felt his nerves spike when Gabriel’s skin felt ice cold to the touch.</p><p>“Aaron, if you hurt him, I’m <em>going</em> to kill you!” Scarecrow yelled, hoping Aaron heard. “…again.” After a moment, Gabriel’s shivering slowed down, and he went back to breathing quietly.</p><p>“Gabriel, er…Aaron…? Enty asked. Gabriel took in a sharp breath and lowered his hands. Scarecrow didn’t know whether to be relieved or afraid when he saw that one of his friend’s eyes were black, while the other was normal.</p><p>“Ok…this is weird…” Gabriel said in a British accent, looking around. “<em>Oh wow…” </em>He added in a slight German one.</p><p>“Who…am I talking with here?” Scarecrow said, confused by the situation. Gabriel looked at him.</p><p>“Uhhh…both…” Gabriel said as he held his hands out in front of him and eyed them. Scarecrow just stared at him blankly.</p><p>“Elaborate please.” Scarecrow said, annoyed. Gabriel blinked a few times.</p><p>“It seems we are in a partnership here…” Gabriel said. “<em>This is a whole new feeling</em>…” Scarecrow just leaned back.</p><p>“Ok, this got really confusing.” He said flatly. Gabriel looked at him.</p><p>“Unlike Acedia, I seem to be working <em>alongside</em> Gabe.” Aaron said through Gabriel. “<em>I’m…still here</em>.” Gabriel added in relief.</p><p>“So…it worked?” Enty asked. Gabriel nodded.</p><p>“Yes, so it- hey!” Aaron said as Enty ran forward and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“I get to hug two friends for the price of one!” Enty laughed as he clung to Gabriel, who just laughed. Scarecrow just shook his head.</p><p>“Fine. Fine. This is fine. Just make sure you know how to separate, alright?” He said. Gabriel nodded as Enty pulled away.</p><p>“So, what now?” Enty asked.</p><p>“First, I change into something I can work in…” Aaron said, eying Gabriel’s robe. “<em>It’s fine! What are you talking about</em>!” Gabriel said with a whine. “I can’t walk in this, and the sleeves are much too loose…I cannot do mechanical work in this, Gabe, I’m sorry!” Aaron finished.</p><p>Scarecrow just stared. This was going to be a confusing night.</p><p>He watched as Gabriel vanished up the stairs, then returned a few minutes later in one of Aaron’s slightly frilled shirts and black pants.</p><p>“See? Much more moveable.” Aaron said proudly. <em>“I find it restricting.”</em> Gabriel added.</p><p>“Ok, ok, you’re changed, let’s get a move on and fix this already, I’m getting weirded out.” Scarecrow said with a shiver. Gabriel nodded and the group moved towards the door but jumped back when they saw someone there.</p><p>“I…I didn’t mean to disturb you all again…” The scientist from before said quietly.</p><p>“Why are you back?” Scarecrow asked, confused. The woman looked away nervously.</p><p>“I forgot to warn you…the nobleman won’t be happy; he may come after you all…”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem.” Aaron said. The woman looked at him then let out a cry of fear and stepped back at the sight of Gabriel’s eyes.</p><p>“W-what is…”</p><p>“Don’t freak out! It’s just Aaron!” Scarecrow urged. They couldn’t risk this woman running and calling the cops…or the church. She just looked at Gabriel with terrified eyes.</p><p>“A-Aaron? Mr. Blackwell, you…the machine…”</p><p>“There were complications, but they are ones I believe I can reverse!” Aaron urged, taking a step forward.</p><p>“This is unholy…”</p><p>“You’re then one helping disrupt time and space to control mankind!”</p><p>“A-ah…” She muttered, looking away. Aaron took in a breath.</p><p>“Look, I think I can reverse what has been done, but we need to get back to the ruins. Can we use your carriage? We need to get there as fast as possible!”</p><p>“B-but…the nobleman…”</p><p>“I will take care of him.” Scarecrow said, hitting his fist against his hand. “I beat the hell out of him once, I can do it again.”</p><p>The woman stared at him, her mind reeling. Aaron smiled when she gave a small nod.</p><p>“V-very well…if it means I can help fix a wrong I took part in…”</p><p>“Yes, thank you…” Aaron said as they followed her across the street. The group got into the carriage and it took off.</p><p>“We should be there in just under an hour.” Scarecrow said, recalling the last trip.</p><p>“Right. So, we go there, I’ll fix the machine, power it on again, and come back through the veil and…if my theory is correct, I should go back to normal.”</p><p>“W-wait, what about Gabriel?” Scarecrow asked.</p><p>“<em>What about me?”</em></p><p>“You’re going to be fixing the machine with him, you will most likely have to activate it with him. What if he gets caught in it like you did?” Scarecrow asked. Enty let out a nervous whimper as he pondered the thought. He couldn’t lose two friends today…</p><p>“I…ah…” Aaron said, looking out the window. “I will have to separate ourselves quickly. Hopefully, there is enough time for him to get out…”</p><p>“That is not a good plan!”</p><p>“It’s all we have!”</p><p>“<em>It is worth the risk, Crow.”</em></p><p>“But you could be killed!” Scarecrow yelled, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Gabriel, I do not want to risk your life here…” Aaron said quietly.</p><p>“<em>You have already risked yours. We have come so far; we can’t stop now.”</em></p><p>“But…”</p><p><em>“We can’t lose you again…”</em> Gabriel muttered. Scarecrow and Enty looked up at Gabriel with sad eyes. Aaron just looked away.</p><p>“A-alright…but the moment you are at risk, I shut it down.”</p><p>“<em>Fine, but we have to try.”</em></p><p>“We will, Gabe, we will…thank you…” Aaron said as he watched the trees roll by out the window. He had to be cautious. He wasn’t going to let Gabriel get hurt because of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>F in the chat lads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost in the No-Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Twists of fate, twists of fate. New players and unforeseen complications.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we’re almost there…” Enty said as he eyed the familiar wooded area on the cobblestone road. The others looked as well, and it was indeed around where they first appeared.</p><p>“Right. So, the plan, we get there, we-”</p><p>Aaron was cut off as a bright flash of light shone in from outside the window. The group let out a cry of surprise as the carriage jerked to a stop once the light faded. Scarecrow threw open the door and leaned out.</p><p>“The hell was that?” He yelled. The scientist just pointed with a shaky hand to the road in front of them. Scarecrow squinted in the moonlight and saw a figure laying on the dark stones. “The hell…” Scarecrow muttered as he climbed out of the carriage. The others did the same. Scarecrow neared the figure but felt his blood freeze when he saw who was there.</p><p>“For CHRIST’S SAKE!” He screamed, turning around in frustration. Gabriel rounded the carriage and paused when he saw a familiar man with pointy ears.</p><p>“<em>Elderane!” </em>Gabriel cried, running to his unconscious friend’s side.</p><p>“How did he get here?” Enty asked as he neared.</p><p>“You…know this…person?” The scientist asked. Scarecrow nodded.</p><p>“Idiot from our…uh…home.”</p><p>“He…appeared out of nowhere…”</p><p>“Yeah he’s…weird?” Scarecrow shrugged, hoping the scientist wouldn’t pry anymore. She just nodded and turned away. Scarecrow breathed a sigh of relief as he joined his friends.</p><p>“<em>Elderane, wake up!”</em> Gabriel cried, shaking his friend. He smiled when Elderane stirred and let out a cough as he tried to push himself to his knees.</p><p>“How on earth did he manage this?” Aaron asked as he helped Elderane sit up.</p><p>“Beats me…” Scarecrow muttered. He couldn’t help but snicker. Of course Elderane would find a way to get to Gabriel.</p><p>“Ugh…G-Gabe?” Elderane said as he held his head with his hand and looked at his friend with spinning vision.</p><p>“He’s alright! Elderane, please tell me, how did you manage this?” Aaron asked as Elderane blinked.</p><p>“Gabriel you…sound weird…” Elderane muttered as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“<em>This better?”</em></p><p>“Y-yeah, that’s…” Elderane’s eyes widened as he met Gabriel’s gaze. He felt his heart stop when he saw one of his friend’s totally black eyes. “DEMON!” Elderane screamed, hopping to his feet. Gabriel stood as well and took a step towards Elderane.</p><p>“<em>Elderane, calm down it’s just-”</em></p><p>Gabriel was cut off as Elderane grabbed his shirt collar and held him tight, pointing a dagger his way.</p><p>“Get out of him NOW! I warned you before, and I stand by what I said!” He yelled as Gabriel shook in his grasp.</p><p>“Elderane, <em>Christ</em>, back off!” Scarecrow yelled, pulling Elderane’s arm back. Enty joined and helped him.</p><p>“What is wrong with you? The demon is back!” Elderane cried as he struggled against Scarecrow and Enty.</p><p>“<em>It’s not Acedia, Elderane!” </em>Gabriel cried, staggering back.</p><p>“Yes, do not peg me with that demented being.” Aaron said. Elderane froze as he heard Gabriel talk.</p><p>“Th-that accent…sounded like…”</p><p>“Jesus, it’s <em>Aaron</em> Elderane!” Scarecrow said, holding the elf tightly. Elderane didn’t move as he stared at his friend.</p><p>“A-Aaron?” He muttered, eying his friend up and down. He…was wearing Aaron’s clothes.</p><p>“Yes, it’s me!”</p><p>“<em>And me!”</em></p><p>Elderane just blinked as Gabriel swapped between accents.</p><p>“I…don’t understand…”</p><p>“I got caught up in the spirit world, I became a ghost, and I need to fix a time machine to get back, but I needed to work on it physically, so Gabriel let me control him.”</p><p>“<em>But I’m still here! It’s like we are two drivers who keep switching.”</em></p><p>Elderane just stood in shock in Scarecrow’s and Enty’s grasp.</p><p>“Aaron…died?” He whispered, fear stabbing his heart. Gabriel held his hands out.</p><p>“N-no, or…yes, but…not really…I think…I can reverse this is what I’m saying! I can get back to normal!”</p><p>“<em>We just need to get to the machine and fix it!”</em></p><p>“So…Aaron is controlling Gabriel?” Elderane said as Scarecrow and Enty released him. Gabriel nodded. Elderane just blinked. Gabriel was about to say something when Elderane ran forward and grabbed his shirt collar again, pointing the dagger at him.</p><p>“ELDERANE!” Scarecrow yelled, running forward.</p><p>“Blackwell, I assure you, if you harm him in any way, I do not care that you are already dead, I <em>will</em> kill you.” Elderane sneered as Scarecrow pulled him back. Aaron just swallowed nervously as Elderane released him.</p><p>“Elderane, chill! We can fix this!”</p><p>“You better…” Elderane said quietly as he sheathed his dagger.</p><p>“<em>He may try to exorcise you…” </em>Gabriel whispered to himself.</p><p>Aaron just took in a shaky breath as he met the elf’s sharp gaze.</p><p>“I-I promise, nothing bad will happen! I know how to fix this!”</p><p>“Good. How do we do it?”</p><p>“Just…get in the carriage, I’ll explain.” Aaron said, motioning towards the wooden carriage. Elderane let out a huff and climbed in, with Scarecrow and Enty following suit. “S-sorry about that…” Aaron said to the scientist. She just shook her head.</p><p>“I do not understand what is going on, but perhaps that is for the best…” She said, grabbing the horse’s reigns. Aaron nodded and climbed in, pulling the door closed. They were off again.</p><p>~</p><p>Elderane just stared in flustered silence as Aaron began tying Gabriel’s hair back.</p><p>“<em>Come on, Aaron, I don’t like that much pulled back.”</em></p><p>“I can’t work with this, Gabe! It keeps getting in my eyes!”</p><p>“<em>You already made me change clothes, what else could you possibly change?”</em></p><p>“You still have my glasses?”</p><p>“<em>Left pocket.”</em></p><p>“Ah, yes.” Aaron said as he pulled the glasses out and put them on.</p><p>“<em>You don’t need them!”</em></p><p>“I do though! Everything was blurry!”</p><p>“<em>I could see fine.”</em></p><p>“Well I couldn’t.”</p><p>Scarecrow sat beside Elderane as the two of them watched Gabriel argue with himself. Enty was just looking out the window at the scenery. Elderane and Scarecrow just looked on in confused silence.</p><p>“This is…really weird.” Elderane said, his expression blank. Gabriel just looked at him.</p><p>“We have the same face, though!”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, it’s not that weird.”</em></p><p>“For you!” Elderane cried. “I know you all look the same, but still…you are all different, and that is my close friend you are possessing!” He said as he leaned forward. He was not comfortable with this. Gabriel just waved him off.</p><p>“<em>It’s fine, Elderane! Aaron will fix this! It’ll be ok!”</em></p><p>“He better. Or <em>else…”</em></p><p>Aaron gave a nervous laugh as Elderane stared daggers at him. Gabriel went back to messing with his hair and talking to himself. Elderane just stared. Gabriel did look…nice in that outfit. Scarecrow glanced over and snickered when he saw Elderane staring at Gabriel with intensity.</p><p>“We have arrived…” Aaron said as the carriage stopped. Scarecrow looked to Elderane. He was still staring at Gabriel.</p><p>“Elderane?” Scarecrow said as the others began climbing out. “Elderane!”</p><p>“H-huh?” Elderane said as he snapped back to reality. Scarecrow laughed as Elderane shook his head. “S-sorry, yes, arrived…yes.” He said nervously as he followed his friends out. Scarecrow was the last one and pulled the door closed.</p><p>The clearing was devoid of people. They seemed to be the only ones there. Aaron saw the machine to the back on its platform. The night was still young. They had time.</p><p>“Right. You lot keep watch; I’m going to get to work.” Aaron said as he began walking towards the machine. Scarecrow and Enty nodded, though Elderane looked around nervously. He had a bad feeling about this place…</p><p>~</p><p>Elderane stood back nervously as he watched Gabriel, or…Aaron work on the machine. It had been a few hours and the night was beginning to fade as the dark sky began getting hazy and the stars started vanishing. They had to act fast.</p><p>Elderane was still on edge. Something wasn’t right about this world. He could feel it. Something was going to go wrong.</p><p>He felt his nerves spike when Gabriel stood back away from the machine and threw his tools down.</p><p>“It is finished!” Aaron yelled as he faced the group. He hopped off the platform and approached the others.</p><p>“Aaron…are you sure about this?” Scarecrow asked nervously. His words didn’t offer any solace to Elderane. Scarecrow sounded afraid. If Scarecrow was afraid, then…</p><p>“It is our only option, I’m afraid…” Aaron said as he adjusted his glasses. “Gabe?”</p><p>
  <em>“I am ready. We can’t turn back now. We won’t let you stay like this.”</em>
</p><p>“Th-thank you, Gabe…” Aaron said with a small smile. “Right. You all should stay back here just in case…” Aaron said, motioning towards the ground.</p><p>“Just in case what?” Elderane asked fearfully. Aaron met his nervous gaze.</p><p>“I repaired this the best I could, but like I said…this is all very abstract science, there are always variables that could change. I do not want you all getting stuck in the shockwave.”</p><p>“What about Gabriel?” Enty asked, sliding next to Scarecrow. Aaron shuffled on his feet as he turned to face the machine.</p><p>“I will try to separate us as fast as I can.”</p><p><em>“I will run away from the machine once we are separated.” </em>Gabriel added. It did not ease Elderane’s nerves.</p><p>“We are running out of moonlight; we must do this now…” Aaron said as he backed away and walked up to the machine. Elderane made a move to follow, but Scarecrow grabbed his arm.</p><p>“This…this is highly risky…” Elderane whispered to Scarecrow. Scarecrow took in a shaky breath and nodded.</p><p>“But it’s the only thing we can do, Eld. We can’t…we can’t leave Aaron like that…”</p><p>“I... I understand…”</p><p>“Come on, lets back up. We need to trust them.” Scarecrow said, pulling the reluctant Elderane back. Elderane’s gaze didn’t break from Gabriel as he began working with the machine.</p><p>“Alright, Gabe. The moment I power it on, I’ll separate us, you run, alright?”</p><p>“<em>I am fast, don’t worry. How long will I have to get away?”</em></p><p>“I…don’t know.”</p><p>“<em>You don’t know?!”</em></p><p>“Again…time fluxes…”</p><p>“<em>Ah…”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Gabe, I don’t want to put you at risk, please, if you are uncertain…”</p><p>“<em>I am certain. You risked yourself for us, so now it’s my turn.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Gabe…”</p><p>“<em>Power it on, Aaron. Enty wants to hug you.” </em>Gabriel said with a laugh. Aaron couldn’t help but laugh with him. He had a point.</p><p>“Right. Be ready…” Aaron said as he began flipping switches. The machine began roaring to life as a familiar ringing filled the air.</p><p>The machine was alive.</p><p>“Now!” Aaron yelled. He focused and reached outwards, pulling himself away from Gabriel. He turned and saw his friend stagger a moment as he rubbed his eyes. “Gabe, run!” Aaron yelled, the ringing getting louder.</p><p>Gabriel looked up fearfully and turned, but before he could even leave the platform, the horrid drilling ringing returned, causing Gabriel to cover his ears as he staggered backwards towards the machine. Aaron reached forward to push him away, but his hands went right through him.</p><p>“Gabe, now!” Aaron screamed above the horrid noise, but as soon as the words left his mouth, the sounds of the world became muffled as the underwater feeling returned. A blue light encompassed his vison as he tried to push Gabriel again and failed.</p><p>~</p><p>Elderane gripped the hilt of his dagger nervously as he heard the odd machine roar to life. Parts were moving and it was making odd surreal sounds. As soon as it got going enough, he saw Gabriel shudder and he watched as Aaron’s ghost pulled away from him, his transparent body staggering back. They were separated.</p><p>The machine’s odd ringing sound got louder, and Elderane’s blood froze when he saw Gabriel wasn’t running. He was still trying to get his bearings.</p><p>“Gabriel!” Elderane screamed in fear as the ringing got worse and a strange light began bending reality around the device. He watched as Aaron tried to get Gabriel away but was failing.</p><p>Elderane had to get Gabriel out of there.</p><p>He made a move to run forward, but then a piercing ringing shot from the machine as a strange blue light encompassed his friends on the platform. Gabriel vanished from his sight as the light covered him.</p><p>Elderane couldn’t see Gabriel.</p><p>Gabriel was gone.</p><p>Elderane let out a piercing scream as he ran forward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost On Your Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron faces a crossroads. Gabriel makes his choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron shook his head and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>“A-Aaron?”</p>
<p>He turned and saw Gabriel standing there, terrified as he looked around him. The blue light covered the world, and he could once again see his friends frozen in place in the clearing. Elderane was mid-run, about to push past Scarecrow.</p>
<p>“Wh-what is this? What’s wrong with them?” Gabriel said in a shaky voice as he eyed his frozen friends. Aaron walked over to him carefully.</p>
<p>“Time is distorting, we need to go now!” He yelled. He could see a break in the light. They just had to reach it. Gabriel nodded and turned, but the moment he did, he let out a sharp pained gasp and grabbed his chest, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>Aaron turned around in horror as he saw Gabriel stagger back, the blue light beginning to wrap around his friend’s arms.</p>
<p>The same thing that happened to Aaron was happening to Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Aaron cried fearfully as he ran forward. When he reached Gabriel, his friend grabbed Aaron’s shirt and clung tightly as he gasped for breath. He could feel him now.</p>
<p>“C-c-cold…c-c-an’t…b-breathe…” Gabriel stuttered fearfully as he used his other hand to claw at his chest. The light was taking over more of him as he wheezed. Aaron reached forward and pulled Gabriel back. He was not going to lose him here.</p>
<p>“Come on, we just have to get to the break…” Aaron muttered through clenched teeth as he pulled with all he had on his friend. Gabriel just gasped in frozen agony as Aaron tried to yank him away from the light.</p>
<p>“G-g-go…h-home…” Gabriel managed to get out between shallow breaths as he loosened his grip on Aaron. Aaron just held him tighter.</p>
<p>“You must be out of your holy mind if you think I’m leaving without you…” Aaron urged through tears as he turned and pulled harder. He wasn’t winning against the light, but he wasn’t losing either. He felt Gabriel shudder in his arms as he wheezed. Aaron could see ice forming on Gabriel’s skin.</p>
<p>He was running out of time.</p>
<p>Letting out scream, he pulled with all he had. He managed to get a step back.</p>
<p>“Come on, Gabe, <em>please</em>, just hold on…” He muttered. Gabriel wasn’t moving in his arms as he gasped roughly for breath. He was shaking badly. He was freezing. He was dying. “Come <em>ON!” </em>Aaron screamed. He managed to get another step, but when he looked at Gabriel, he saw the blue light taking over more of him, wrapping firmly around his chest.</p>
<p>He was nearly out of time and he wasn’t moving fast enough.</p>
<p>New movement caught Aaron’s eye as he held his friend tightly. He saw two figures approach from around the machine. His blood froze when he recognized them.</p>
<p>One was the ghost who kept trying to take his soul back in reality. The one his friends saved him from. His blank expression and dead eyes stared right through Aaron. The other figure was another ghost. It was the girl he had seen in his dreams a long time ago back in his world.</p>
<p>Why were they here?</p>
<p>“Are you happy?” Aaron cried as he gripped Gabriel’s cold form tighter. He met the gaze of the male ghost who had been haunting him back home. “Is this what you wanted? To drag me and my friends to your world?!” he screamed. “You just wanted us dead like you!”</p>
<p>The man before him didn’t speak, but instead moved forward silently, the girl sticking behind him. Aaron watched as they moved past him towards the break in the light. Towards the exit.</p>
<p>“Escape! Fine! But you tell my family this was your fault!” Aaron screamed. Gabriel shuddered in his arms again as his breathing became even more labored and hallow. “You tell them where we are! But you tell them we have each other…” Aaron cried, turning away. The light was not letting up its grip on Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes were squeezed closed as he hung limply in Aaron’s arms. Aaron gripped him tight with all he had. He was not letting him stay here alone.</p>
<p>Aaron closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He felt something pull on Gabriel towards him. Aaron opened his eyes to see the male ghost holding Gabriel’s arm tightly. He met Aaron’s empty gaze.</p>
<p>“W-what…” Aaron started. He looked over when he saw the girl ghost grab on as well. He felt them pull them both back towards the exit.</p>
<p>They were helping him.</p>
<p>Confused but understanding, Aaron nodded and pulled with them. They began taking more steps back. He looked and saw the light was fading from around Gabriel.</p>
<p>It was working.</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth and let out a cry as he pulled with all he had, the other ghosts by his side. He felt the ground vanish beneath him as a wall of sound hit him hard and a warm bright light took over his vision.</p>
<p>His world began fading away, but he didn’t dare let go of Gabriel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Give Me One Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fate chooses her path, answers are provided, the tale begins to close.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elderane screamed as he ran forward towards the strange light surrounding the machine. Scarecrow tried to grab him as he ran.</p>
<p>“Elderane, stop you idiot!”</p>
<p>“Something is wrong! He was not supposed to be in there! I must get him out!” Elderane cried as he neared the light. Scarecrow grabbed his arm and yanked him back.</p>
<p>“You could end up dead like Aaron if you run in there!” He screamed though tears as he held the elf tighter. Elderane tried to break free.</p>
<p>“If it means I am with Gabriel, then I am willing to take that risk!” He yelled, yanking his arm loose.</p>
<p>“Elderane, <em>NO!”</em> Scarecrow yelled as Elderane neared the light.</p>
<p>Before Elderane could touch it, a powerful shockwave came from the machine, sending the group flying backwards to the stony ground.</p>
<p>Scarecrow hit the ground hard with a thud as his ears rang. For a moment, all was silent.</p>
<p>Silent…</p>
<p>The machine was off.</p>
<p>Scarecrow let out a groan as he wearily sat up. He saw a shaken Elderane doing the same beside him. Both their gazes immediately went to the machine. Scarecrow didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when he saw both Aaron and Gabriel unconscious on the ground.</p>
<p>“Gabriel!” Elderane screamed as he scrambled to his feet. Scarecrow did the same and followed, though he went to Aaron.</p>
<p>Elderane kneeled beside his friend and put his ear to his chest. The elf let out a broken laugh as he pulled back.</p>
<p>Gabriel was alive.</p>
<p>Elderane held his cold friend’s hand tightly as he began to stir. He was freezing and shaking, but he was alive.</p>
<p>“Aaron?” Scarecrow yelled, shaking his friend. Aaron was pale and cold to the touch. “Aaron!”</p>
<p>He didn’t react.</p>
<p>“Aaron, wake up!” Scarecrow yelled. He too put his ear to his friend’s chest but froze when he listened.</p>
<p>He didn’t hear anything.</p>
<p>Aaron wasn’t breathing.</p>
<p>He leaned back as tears escaped his eyes and slid down his face.</p>
<p>They couldn’t have failed…</p>
<p>“Aaron, wake up! <em>NOW!” </em>Scarecrow screamed as he leaned over Aaron and began chest compressions. The sounds of the world faded as he focused all he had onto his friend. He couldn’t be gone, he <em>couldn’t!</em></p>
<p>He paused and put his head back to his friend’s chest. He still wasn’t breathing.</p>
<p>“Aaron, wake up <em>now</em> you <em>moron!”</em> Scarecrow cried in a broken voice as he continued the compressions. Aaron didn’t react. He just laid there pale and lifeless. “Aaron, come <em>on,</em> we <em>need</em> you!” Scarecrow sobbed. Aaron didn’t react. “<em>AARON!!!”</em></p>
<p>Scarecrow fell back with a cry of fear as Aaron took in a huge gasp of air and began coughing roughly on the ground. Scarecrow couldn’t feel anything as he watched his friend breathe.</p>
<p>Aaron was alive.</p>
<p>Aaron was <em>alive!</em></p>
<p>“J-Jesus <em>Christ</em>…Aaron...” Scarecrow muttered as he fell onto his friend’s chest, hiding his face. Aaron just laid there and stared at the sky blankly as he calmed his breathing. His mind was a reeling and spinning mess. Loud and fast footsteps snapped Scarecrow back.</p>
<p>“AARON!” Enty cried, skidding to his knees, and pulling the shaking Aaron up into a hug. Aaron blinked a few times as his beathing went back to normal.</p>
<p>“E-Enty…wha…” He said quietly, looking around. He looked over and saw Scarecrow beside him, black tears streaming down his face. Aaron smiled.</p>
<p>“Missed me, huh?” Aaron muttered weakly as Enty clung to him. Scarecrow’s eyes widened and he shook his head, turning away.</p>
<p>“S-sure, whatever…” He said as he wiped his eyes, smearing his makeup. Aaron laughed and shakily pulled himself up, Enty clinging to his arm the entire time.</p>
<p>“Wh-wait, Gabe!” He yelled, panic stabbing his heart as he looked around. He smiled with relief when Gabriel slid over to his side and hugged him with Enty.</p>
<p>“Thank you for not leaving me…” Gabriel whispered as he cried into Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron returned the hug and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I would have <em>never</em> thought of it, Gabe…” he said with a smile. He looked up with teary vision and saw Elderane slide over.</p>
<p>“Thank you, you <em>moron</em>…” Elderane said quietly, joining the hug. Aaron smiled at him. He turned his head to see Scarecrow sitting next to him, facing away. Aaron laughed and pulled his arm free, grabbing Scarecrow’s jacket sleeve and pulling him close.</p>
<p>Scarecrow let out a yelp as he was dragged into the hug.</p>
<p>“I can always count on you, Crow.” Aaron muttered quietly to a flustered Scarecrow. Scarecrow couldn’t find the words to speak as Aaron hid his face in Scarecrow’s shoulder. He just reluctantly returned the hug as he tried to fight back tears.</p>
<p>For a few peaceful minutes, the group sat on the stony ground in embrace as the dawn began breaking, a calming purple light shining over the dark stones of the ruins as the moon still hovered in the sky. The group pulled away from each other as footsteps approached.</p>
<p>“I…don’t believe it…” The scientist said, eying Aaron. Aaron pulled himself to his feet and adjusted his glasses.</p>
<p>“Time is-”</p>
<p><em>“Abstract, </em>yeah, yeah, yeah, we <em>get</em> it.” Scarecrow said sarcastically as he pulled himself to his feet with the others. “Listen, lady, uh, thanks for the help.” Scarecrow said, earning a small smile from the woman.</p>
<p>“I am…happy to help. I no longer wish to continue with this project.” She said, eying the machine. “I will help dismantle it and take my leave.”</p>
<p>“I just wish we could repay you…” Gabriel said, eying the still shaken looking woman.</p>
<p>“N-no, there is no need…” She said, holding a hand up.</p>
<p>“But…” Aaron started. He was about to continue when a cough altered the group. Everyone turned to the machine where a figure emerged from behind it, looking shaken. Aaron just stared with wide eyes as the ghost girl he had seen in his dreams and in the spirit world came out from around the machine.</p>
<p>Alive.</p>
<p>Before he could say anything, the scientist beside him let out a gasp and covered her mouth with her hands. The face of the girl by the machine lit up as the scientist ran to her. Aaron watched in confusion as they hugged.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d see you again…” The scientist said softly as they hugged.</p>
<p>“I am very confused.” Scarecrow said flatly. “Who is that?”</p>
<p>“She…was one of the scientists back when I was working on the machine…”</p>
<p>“She was someone the nobleman made test the machine before you…” The scientist said as she pulled away. “She was my friend…I thought her lost…”</p>
<p>“But she ended up trapped in the spirit world like me…” Aaron said as he thought back. “And she was released with us, alongside…”</p>
<p>“I-I believe I owe you an apology…”</p>
<p>Aaron turned around to see a man walk from around the machine. He was the ghost from before, but now…he was alive. Aaron took a step back as he approached.</p>
<p>“Listen, I-”</p>
<p>Before he could finish, Gabriel, Enty, and Scarecrow ran over in front of Aaron, blocking the man from getting nearer.</p>
<p>“It-it’s the ghost!” Enty yelled. Scarecrow just held his arms out defensively as he stared daggers at the older man.</p>
<p>“I-I just want to apologize…” He said, taking a step back.</p>
<p>“You almost killed Aaron! Like…three times!” Scarecrow yelled. The man looked down nervously.</p>
<p>“I can explain, please!” He said.</p>
<p>“I swear, I will get my fire and <em>roast</em> y-”</p>
<p>“He was a scientist alongside us, Mr. Blackwell.” The girl said quietly. The man nodded.</p>
<p>“I was also chosen to test the machine like you and her…I was stuck there for so long.”</p>
<p>“How the hell did you get to our world?!” Scarecrow yelled, lowering his arms.</p>
<p>“Time is-”</p>
<p>“Abstract.” Gabriel added with a smile. The man just stared at him.</p>
<p>“Y-yea, it fluctuated. The universe is not set in stone. When I got trapped in the spirit world, I somehow got a glimpse of you in your world. I recalled the renown of Mr. Blackwell and had heard of his success with the machine. If anyone could help me escape, he could.”</p>
<p>“You…just wanted to escape?” Enty asked, looking at the man sympathetically. He nodded as he avoided his gaze.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t be seen by anyone here, but I had heard rumors that Mr. Blackwell had…abilities. I assumed he could see me and hear me.”</p>
<p>“He saw you alright…” Gabriel muttered.</p>
<p>“What the hell was with the soul-stealing stuff?!” Scarecrow added in anger. The man took in a shaky breath.</p>
<p>“Dimensional traveling is…not stable. I managed to cross roughly, but the cost was a distorted perception and thought process. I…wasn’t myself when I entered your world.”</p>
<p>“So…you entered and got all messed up…”</p>
<p>“Precisely. I know it is no excuse for my actions, but I honestly had no control over what I was doing. All I did know what that I needed Mr. Blackwell.”</p>
<p>“That’s why you kept trying to take him…” Gabriel said, understanding. The man nodded.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know what I was doing. I just knew I had to bring him here, but I couldn’t comprehend how to do it properly or communicate. I only had instincts; I suppose.”</p>
<p>“And when we traveled dimensions last night…”</p>
<p>“I was brought back here, and my senses returned to me.”</p>
<p>“I…that explains a lot…” Aaron said, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“I truly am sorry, I never meant to hurt you, honestly.” The man pleaded. Aaron looked up and slid past his friends, meeting the scientist.</p>
<p>“It-it is alright. I understand. All is forgiven now.”</p>
<p>“Now, I wouldn’t say that.”</p>
<p>The group turned around to see the nobleman standing there, cane in hand as a few of his men stood behind him.</p>
<p>“You caused me a lot of trouble, Blackwell. I expect payment.” He said slyly. He pulled the sword out of his cane and took a step forward. “You seemed to have given the machine some work…I intend to-HEY” He screamed as a dagger flew past his head.</p>
<p>The group turned and saw Elderane standing defensively, two more daggers in his hands. Scarecrow smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, I’ve been waiting for this…” He muttered, strutting over besides Elderane. Elderane tossed him a dagger then pulled another one out from his boot as he took a step forward. The nobleman stood back nervously as Elderane and Scarecrow began edging forward, a determined look on Elderane’s face and a crazed look on Scarecrow’s.</p>
<p>“You all think this changes anything?” The nobleman said as he backed away. He held the sword out defensively as Elderane and Scarecrow neared him. The men behind the nobleman took the hint and ran. “I-I always get what I want! You all will regret this…” He muttered as he turned away and ran.</p>
<p>“Eld, gimme another dagger.” Scarecrow said as he reached a hand out. Elderane obliged and handed his extra to Scarecrow, who held the two daggers tightly as he rolled his shoulders. “Oh, this will be<em> fun</em>.” He laughed as he took off running after the nobleman.</p>
<p>That man had pissed off Scarecrow. He wasn’t done with him just yet.</p>
<p>Elderane shook his head with a laugh as Scarecrow vanished around the bend. He could still hear his maniacal laughing.</p>
<p>“So…what now?” Gabriel asked, holding his arms tight against himself. He still felt cold. Elderane walked over to the group and put his arm around Gabriel as they circled up.</p>
<p>“Well…we should dismantle the machine first, then find a way home…” Aaron said. He looked over to Gabriel and smiled, reaching his hand out. Gabriel stared at him confused a moment before realizing. He reached up and pulled Aaron’s glasses off, handing them to his friend. Aaron put them on and smiled as he was now able to see.</p>
<p>“We can dismantle the machine.” The older man said, eying the device. “After you use it to leave.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Aaron said, confused.</p>
<p>“I was able to enter your world through it. Maybe with proper alterations, you can create a stable doorway and return home.” He said with a small smile. Aaron eyed the device. It…would be their only chance…</p>
<p>“But…after what it did to you…” Enty muttered.</p>
<p>“When I crossed over, I was already a spirit and not stable. I entered through an unconventional doorway that distorted my mind. When you all arrived, you entered through a clear doorway that had no restrictions. All we have to do is alter the machine to create that open doorway.”</p>
<p>“This is…confusing…” Gabriel muttered. The man let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“Think about it like this: I entered through a crack in the wall while you all entered through an open double door set. We just have to make it so it creates the doorway, instead.”</p>
<p>Aaron ran over the schematics in his mind. Yes…it could be possible…</p>
<p>“It may take a bit…” He said, running his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“We get to hang out in Aaron’s world!” Enty cheered with a laugh.</p>
<p>“Yes…and maybe I can find a way to move some of my personal items from here to back home…” he said, recalling how he never got the chance before. The group nodding in agreement, the three scientists moved to work on the machine, leaving Aaron with his friends.</p>
<p>“Ahh what a workout.” Scarecrow said as he strutted back, the daggers in his hand.</p>
<p>“Crow! Don’t tell me you killed him!” Aaron cried. He hated that man, but still…</p>
<p>“Of course not! I only…I don’t know…threatened him a bit…made him really rethink his life choices…stole his diamond crested pocket watch…” Scarecrow said with a sly grin as he pulled up a small silver watch. Aaron couldn’t help but laugh. The others joined in as Scarecrow handed the daggers back to Elderane.</p>
<p>“Right. Let’s work here for a bit, then I think we could all do with a break…” Aaron said. The group nodded. Aaron smiled at Gabriel as he saw him untie his hair and let it loose. “Gotta say Gabe, the outfit suits you.” Aaron said with a grin. Gabriel just shyly avoided his gaze.</p>
<p>“It is less modern, yes, but it is still not me…”</p>
<p>“I quite like it!” Elderane said smugly as he pulled Gabriel closer. The man just laughed nervously as he pushed away.</p>
<p>“Gabe, really, thank you again.” Aaron said, meeting his friend. Gabriel smiled warmly at him.</p>
<p>“For you, anytime.” He said brightly.</p>
<p>“I would have to disagree…” Elderane cut in, staring shiftily at Aaron. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and pulled Elderane back as Aaron laughed nervously.</p>
<p>They all helped with the machine for a few hours before returning to town. The group was happy to be in Aaron’s house with Aaron alive and present. He spent a few hours of the night showing the others his things, his old experiments, old technology, and old clocks.</p>
<p>Gabriel had gotten the fire going again and was sitting with Elderane on the couch, reading. Enty was now wearing the jacket he had found earlier and was happily staring at the various ornate clocks Aaron had ticking away on the wall.</p>
<p>Scarecrow was leaning against the wall by Aaron’s work desk as Aaron sat there, putting things in boxes he hoped to take home with him. Scarecrow’s eyes landed on the journal.</p>
<p>“You really do have horrid handwriting.” He said flatly with a grin. Aaron shot him an amused glance.</p>
<p>“What, you read my journal too?” He said with a laugh.</p>
<p>“We thought you died.”</p>
<p>Aaron paused and took in a slow breath.</p>
<p>“Technically, I did…”</p>
<p>“But you’re back. That’s what’s important, you idiot.” Scarecrow said with a warm smile. Aaron returned the gesture.</p>
<p>“So…you <em>really </em>missed me?” Aaron said slyly. Scarecrow sputtered and turned away for a moment as Aaron laughed. After a moment, he took in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“…Yeah. I did.” He said quietly. Aaron stopped his laughing and eyed his friend. He saw a blackened tear slide down Scarecrow’s cheek. Aaron let out a sigh and reached up, pulling Scarecrow’s arm down so he kneeled by the desk and they were eye level. He still avoided Aaron’s gaze.</p>
<p>“You know Crow, no matter how many times you set the couch on fire, or get into fights, commit federal crimes, or get us all into trouble…” He said softly, causing Scarecrow to feel a pang of guilt. Aaron just laughed. “…I can always rely on you. More than anyone else I know.”</p>
<p>Scarecrow just turned slowly and met his friend’s sincere gaze. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Aaron smiled and pulled Scarecrow into a hug, holding him tight.</p>
<p>“And I mean that, Crow. I always will.” Aaron whispered as Scarecrow hid his face in Aaron’s shoulder. “I always will.”</p>
<p>Scarecrow couldn’t find the words to respond as he cried. He had been so close to losing his friend for good. He held him tighter as he recalled the events of the past day. Aaron just smiled as he embraced him back.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Aaron pulled away as Scarecrow wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sorry about your makeup. Might be a bit hard to find some at this hour…”</p>
<p>“It-it’s fine…” Scarecrow said with a slightly cracked voice as he got his bearings. Aaron looked to the desk.</p>
<p>“Crow?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah?”</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>Scarecrow looked up and saw Aaron holding the gold pocket watch that was on the desk out towards him. Aaron took it with a shaky hand.</p>
<p>“W-why…”</p>
<p>“A reminder. Again, I may yell at you, we may fight, scream, or put each other in the hospital…but like time’s reliable and eternal ticking, I can always count on you. That will never change.” He said warmly as Scarecrow turned the small device over in his hands. He saw Aaron’s name carved in the back.</p>
<p>“Th-thanks…” Scarecrow said quietly as he slid the watch into his pocket. Aaron smiled and turned back to his desk, sorting his various items. Scarecrow looked over and saw Enty asleep in the chair by the fireplace, with Gabriel and Elderane asleep on the couch.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s time he got some rest as well.</p>
<p>“You can sleep in my bed, Crow. It’s the only other room upstairs besides the closet.”</p>
<p>“But what about you?” Scarecrow said as he stood. Aaron laughed.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been here in years. I have a lot of junk to go through. I was literally dead earlier, Crow, I’m not tired.” He said with a smile. Scarecrow breathed out with a laugh as he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright. Just don’t overwork yourself again.” Scarecrow said as he slid up the stairs. Aaron nodded then turned back to his desk, the only sound now being the quiet crackling of the gentle fire.</p>
<p>He spent a few minutes sorting his items before he paused and let out a sigh. He had to face the inevitable. He reached forward and pulled the broken mantlepiece clock towards him. The hands had moved since he last saw it.</p>
<p>He never got this thing fixed, though.</p>
<p>He would eventually.</p>
<p>He carefully picked it up and put it in the “take home” box. A project for another time.</p>
<p>He turned back and saw his journal on the desk. He grabbed it and flipped through the old pages. His handwriting <em>was</em> bad. He paused when he saw some of his old sketches in there. It <em>had </em>been Avantasia that he saw that night so long ago.</p>
<p>Aaron smiled as he continued flipping through the memories in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wait For Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life goes on and friends return home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron had finished cleaning out his small house and had a few small boxes of things to take back. The others helped him carry it to the carriage led by the scientist.</p><p>“Everything else is yours for the taking, alright? You can even have the house. I don’t think I’ll be coming back. Just take care of it, please. It means a lot to me.” Aaron said with a smile as he glanced at his friends trying to pack the boxes in the old carriage. And failing. The scientist laughed.</p><p>“We will, Mr. Blackwell, thank you. And again, please, on behalf of all of us, let me apologize once more…”</p><p>“Now, now, there’s no need.” Aaron said, holding out a hand. The woman just stepped back with a small smile. “You returned the favor quite well, I must say.” He laughed as he saw Scarecrow push Enty near the horse, trying to convince him it’s ok to pet it. “I’m able to be with my family because of your help.”</p><p>“As am I.” The woman said with a smile. Aaron reached out his hand to shake hers. She took it and met his gaze. “Will you ever come back? The world could use such a scientist as yourself.”</p><p>“Maybe someday by accident, or if we ever figure out how to travel casually…but I have a new home now.” He said, releasing her hand.</p><p>“I understand. Well, for what it’s worth, the devices and notes you have donated to us will be most beneficial to the future.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it, that means a lot.” Aaron said as they walked towards the carriage. “Just don’t let that nobleman near any of it.”</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>“What happened to him anyway?”</p><p>“He hasn’t made any moves. I believe your friends scared him quite badly.”</p><p>“That’s the lunatics for yah.”</p><p>“You care about them quite a lot though, it seems.” She said slyly. Aaron just laughed as he eyed Enty, Elderane, and Gabriel all curiously examining the strange world around them. He saw Scarecrow walk out of the local pub with a drink in his hand and a smile on his face as he took in the Victorian alcohol. Aaron shook his head.</p><p>“I do indeed.”</p><p>~</p><p>The carriage had arrived at the machine site, and the others had unloaded the boxes, and each held one in their hands as they walked. Aaron and the others had spent the past few days altering the machine, and they believed it ready to use.</p><p>“So…you are certain it will send us home and not…kill us?” Elderane said wearily as he approached the platform and set the box in his hands down. Aaron nodded.</p><p>“We used the data from previous uses to pinpoint our home dimension. We removed all time altering mechanisms but left the dimensional ones. It’s day now, so the spirit world shouldn’t be an issue.” Aaron said. They had considered every variable. Elderane looked at him nervously then took in a breath.</p><p>“Well…I trust you, Blackwell.” The elf said, picking his box up again. Aaron smiled and turned as the other scientists approached.</p><p>“Everything is ready to go.” The man said, reaching his hand to shake Aaron’s. Aaron accepted with a smile. “Sorry again for…almost killing you…several times…”</p><p>“It’s quite alright, I understand. You weren’t the first ghost to try and pull one on me. I’m just glad you all are safe.” Aaron said with a laugh. The trio of scientist smiled back and nodded.</p><p>“Thanks to you.”</p><p>“I believe it was a team effort.”</p><p>“Just…take my advice, guys…” Aaron said, eying the trio. “Don’t mess with this stuff much more. It’s more trouble than it’s worth.” He said, recalling past…temporal misadventures. The trio nodded.</p><p>“We will be careful.” The scientist said. She shook Aaron’s hand once more before he turned and walked to the platform where his friends were.</p><p>“Right. Let’s do this correctly…” Aaron said, handing the box in his hand to Scarecrow. Scarecrow took it as Aaron began messing with the machine. The piercing ringing from before returned, causing them all to cringe at the sound. Elderane huddled closer to Gabriel as the word distorted around them. He prayed Aaron got this right.</p><p>But…he knew if he did mess it up, at least wherever they’d end up…they’d be together.</p><p>The group squeezed their eyes shut as a bright white light engulfed them, the sounds of the world fading to silence.</p><p>~</p><p>Aaron staggered back as the floor appeared beneath his feet. He rammed back into a wall as he got his bearings. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he shook the horrid ringing from his mind. After a moment it faded, and he fearfully opened his eyes.</p><p>He was in their living room.</p><p>It was daylight.</p><p>A calming morning’s sun was shining through the white curtains, casting calming light on the gray carpet. The storm had passed.</p><p>Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and set the box in his hands down. He looked over and saw all four of his friends standing confused as their senses returned to them.</p><p>They all made it.</p><p>“We’re home!” Enty yelled setting his box down.</p><p>“Good. I need coffee…” Scarecrow muttered as he tossed his box onto the couch and made a beeline for the kitchen. He missed the coffee machine.</p><p>Aaron smiled as Enty followed him, eager to get proper breakfast. Elderane walked up to Aaron and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I should never have doubted you, you moron.” Elderane said warmly. Aaron smiled back at the compliment.</p><p>“Thanks, Eld. Means a lot.” Aaron said. He felt tears threaten to fall behind his eyes. He pushed them away.</p><p>“Want to unpack?” Gabriel asked, eying the various boxes. Aaron shook his head.</p><p>“Not yet…I could use a break from my world for just a bit…”</p><p>“Let’s go out and do something!” Enty yelled as he bounded back. Scarecrow followed him in with a smile as he drank his coffee.</p><p>“Like what?” Aaron asked, leaning against the wall as his friends stood around him.</p><p>“Well, you died, I say you should get to pick.” Scarecrow said with a shrug. Aaron just shook his head.</p><p>“You’re never going to let me hear the end of this, are you…”</p><p>“Nope.” Scarecrow said as he took a sip from his coffee.</p><p>The others laughed as Aaron rolled his eyes. He thought about his options. They could use a vacation after all this…</p><p>“How about a vacation…maybe a road trip somewhere?” Aaron said. The others lit up at the idea. “I can rent us a bigger van.”</p><p>“Yay! I love it!” Enty yelled as he jumped in place.</p><p>“I would like to see more of this world…” Elderane said as he pondered with a smile.</p><p>“We can see some cool churches!” Gabriel said.</p><p>Aaron laughed at his friend’s excitement. He eyed the last of his roommates.</p><p>“Crow?” Aaron said with a smile. Scarecrow just sipped his coffee and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sure, whatever.” He said with a shrug. Enty ran and hugged him, nearly causing him to spill his coffee. “Enty, the hell! Get off!”</p><p>“Can I sit next to you in the car?”</p><p>“If you get off me!”</p><p>“Maybe we can go to the forests of your world…I would love to see them…OH! OR YOUR AVIATION HEADQUARTERS!” Elderane yelled excitedly.</p><p>“I think I got banned from a few of the air sites…” Scarecrow said as he looked away, lost in thought.</p><p>Aaron just leaned back and laughed as his friends began discussing and arguing about destinations and plans. He really had the weirdest family in the word. Four doppelgangers and an elf. But they were still a family, nonetheless.</p><p>He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as the troubles of the past few days were drowned out by the laughter and yelling of his friends. They were there for him and he would be there for them.</p><p>Every time.</p><p>He took in a long breath and released it, happy to be home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we go!</p><p>Special Halloween fic!</p><p>Twas wild, my friends. Thanks for reading!</p><p>...what? You thought I was gonna kill someone for real? Pfft nawww. I would neeeever.</p><p>Nope. Never.</p><p>...not yet at least ;)</p><p>Happy Halloween! *meniacal laughter*</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not steal/plagiarize my work! I ALWAYS welcome fanart if you wish, but credit me please and let me know! Please be respectful~</p><p>If you like what you read, please comment! It is what drives me to do more, so if you like my content, please leave a comment~</p><p>(tumblr is avantasia-protag-au, instagram is starsirrah)</p><p>(SEE "FIC TIMELINES" FIC FOR CHAPTER/FIC ORDER-CHAPTERS ARE NOT POSTED CHRONOLOGICALLY)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>